It's the duty of a ninja!
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and an SClass secret mission! But It's not a normal mission... The mission is to date four girls! How will they react? How will the kunoichis react! Parings: NarutoX?, SasukeX?, NejiX?, ShikamaruX? No Yaoi. [COMPLETE]
1. S Class secret mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OC.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**It's the duty of a Ninja!**

**Chapter One: A weird mission**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

The scream pierced the peaceful surroundings of Konohagakure. The one who screamed was no other that Naruto Uzumaki. All begun with the letter which summoned him at the Hokage's place, along with Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. They've been summoned to receive a new mission… A weird one indeed.

"Baa-chan, what's the meaning of this!"

"Tsunade-sama, this time only I agree with the dobe. We are shinobi…"

"There's certainly an error…"

"Geez… So troublesome…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Saying this, Tsunade punched the table, turning it to ashes. All the young shinobi immediately finished talking. Tsunade, with a large vein popped on her forehead, calmed down, and breathing deeply, started to talk again.

"I know you didn't expect a mission like this, but it's the duty of the ninja to accomplish each mission they receive. And we found nothing that said that ninja cannot do this like of missions."

"… But I...!"

"Naruto, don't say that again. We know that you like Sakura, but she's my student. And I can assure you that she thinks of you like no more of a nuisance. Give up. And for you three, you don't like anyone, right?"

Naruto dropped his head down, in defeat. Sasuke tsked, Neji massaged his temples, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Ok, I'll repeat this just one more time, so listen to me. Mister Kokugan, the millionaire, has four daughters. The girls want a boyfriend, but the father doesn't want them going out with just anyone. So, he asked our village to find four boys who his daughters will like. I chose you four after carefully analysing their profile."

"… Tsunade-sama, do you know what will happen if this thing is discovered? The other girls will kill us. We are not their boyfriends, but they have some great crush on each of us."

"Except the dobe over here."

Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared back. Tsunade sighed deeply, and then she picked a paper from a drawer.

"I know. That's why you aren't allowed to talk about this. This will be an S-Class secret mission. Not a word with anyone. Well, let's see the pairings… Ok. Naruto, you will go out with Kaori Kokugan. She's the youngest of the sisters. She's one year younger than you, so treat her well. Sasuke, your appointment is Mayumi Kokugan, and Shikamaru has Megumi Kokugan. These two are fourteen, and are twins, but their personalities are completely opposite. And last, Neji. You will go out with Yukiko, the oldest of them. She's your age, fifteen."

"…"

"Ahhh, don't do those faces. This will be a good time to go out with the first time with a girl. So don't be so depressed. If no one gets to know, this will be only a simple mission. Now, prepare yourself for good. Put on your best clothes. Naruto, I know that you have nothing else those horrible orange jumpsuits, so come with me. The appointment is this afternoon at 15:00 in front of the village's gates. Now, go. And don't forget perfume!"

While Tsunade took away Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru exited the tower, who was sighing, who tsking and who snorting.

"Tsk… What bullshit of mission…"

"Humph. I agree with you, Sasuke. What do you think about it, Shikamaru?"

"Sigh… I think we should eat and get dressed. It's noon, and I don't want to be punched by that woman."

Saying this, Shikamaru headed for home. Sweating at the thought of being killed by the Hokage, Sasuke and Neji too hurry up for their places. In the meanwhile, at the Konoha baths, Naruto is washing himself up, while Tsunade is carefully observing his actions.

"Remember… If I get to know that you made cry a girl younger than you, I'll make sure that you can't procreate."

"I understood… Sigh. Baa-chan, really Sakura-chan thinks of me like a nuisance?"

"Well, her words were: 'Naruto? Yes, it's sweet and strong… But Sasuke-kun is stronger and cooler! Naruto is so a fucking #ç° when he gets in the way of my love… I wish that he finds a good girlfriend and leaves me alone…' Are you convinced, now?"

"…"

Naruto thought that he would felt sadness, sorrow… But not rage. He raised his head, and with an angry look on his face, he said…

"Ah! So, that's it! Very well! I'm tired of being ignored! I also brought back her preeeeeecious Sasuke-kun, and this is the thanksgiving! Good! I'll make her see what a man she's turning down!"

"That's the spirit, Naruto! But don't forget to not tell anyone… ! OO"

"? What's the matter, baa-chan? What are you lo…! AHHHHHH!"

While he was losing his temper, Naruto didn't notice that his towel dropped, leaving him completely naked. He quickly covered up, blushing like mad.

"Naruto… I didn't suspect you to have such furniture… It's… How much inches?"

"Ohhhh! Just shut the hell up!"

In the meanwhile, at the Hyuuga's Mansion, Neji had just fished taking a bath, and was choosing his clothes. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Hyuga Hiashi was in the room.

"What are you doing, Neji? You smell good… It's an appointment?"

"… It's a mission. I'm going to infiltrate in high society places. So I need to dress well. Nothing too formal."

"Ahahah! Good excuse, but don't worry. I know of the strange mission that Hokage-sama gave you and your friends. So, good luck. Make proud the Hyuugas."

"… I'll try my best…"

Sasuke, on the other hand was dressing up, lost in thought.

'Grrr… Instead of a mission to test my skills fighting, I have to lost time with a useless girl… Ahhhh!'

Shikamaru was combing his hair, between a "Geez…" a "Sigh…" and an "Uff…". Naruto, obviously, under the Hokage surveillance, was the first to get to the gates. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a long-sleeveled shirt, of jeans too. He had his hair down, incredible, not spiky, but all silky and long. Power of the Hokage… He had a black wrist-watch and a gold chain bracelet on the wrists. In his right hand, a bouquet of flower.

"I feel like an idiot…"

"You're awesome. Remember that…"

"Geez… Well, leave alone the hair and the clothes, but why the flowers!"

"Sigh… Naruto… First: The girls hate when you scream. So, don't raise the voice, if not necessary. Second: Your girl likes these things. She loves flowers and romance. Also, she likes smiling and sweet people. Third: Remember to be gentle… Use good manners. And no ramen! You eat ramen like a beast!"

"Sigh… Ok. Uh?"

From behind the corner, appeared Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Neji wore a white shirt, and a black pair of trousers. And under his arm, he was carrying a black jacket. On his forehead, he had a white bandage. Sasuke has a pair of black jeans, a long-sleeveled white T-shirt, and a white pullover, with the sleeves tied around his neck. Shikamaru had a green pullover on, and a brown pair of trousers.

"My boys, you're awesome! And I bet that this mission will be a success!"

"Like you say, Hokage-sama."

"Geez… What troublesome…"

"Uhm… It's five to three… They should arrive soon."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!"

"!" 'Busted!'

All the boys, realising that there was a girl approaching, immediately used Henge to transform into four ANBU. The girl that appeared was no other than Ino.

"Uh? Hokage-sama, have you seen Sasuke-kun? I heard his voice…"

"Ehm… He went that way, Ino… " "

"That way? Thanks! Sasuke-kuuuun! Where are you!"

When Ino was no more in sight, the four boys retransformed back, and Tsunade laughed at them.

"Ahahah! What a dangerous mission, uh?"

"What's so funny, baa-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing… Oh. Here they come."

"Uh?"

From the sky, appeared a helicopter. He descended, landing right in front of the Konoha gates. Then, it stopped. Suddenly, the door opened, and a man, dressed like a butler, walked to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm Mister Tanaka. I'm the butler of mister Kokugan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mister. Where are the girls?"

"First show me the boys."

Tsunade pointed at Naruto and co., and observed them very carefully. Then, he took a photo of each of them with a cellular, and then walked back at the Hokage.

"Good, very good. Four very well developed guys."

"Did you expect less from Konoha Shinobi?"

"Eheheh… Ok. Now, I'll introduce you to the ladies. Come on, misses! Come forward!"

Four girls exited the helicopter, and disposed themselves in front of the four boys. For a thing of another, their jaws almost dropped to the floor.

"These, guys, are the four daughters of mister Kokugan."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

The four couples heads for the amusement-park. It's only the start of the date, and there are yet problems. But not for all… One person is actually enjoying the time… Stay tuned!


	2. Enter Kokugan Girls!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Four girls exited the helicopter, and disposed themselves in front of the four boys. For a thing of another, their jaws almost dropped to the floor._

"_These, guys, are the four daughters of mister Kokugan."_

**It's the duty of a Ninja!**

**Chapter2: Entering Kokugan girls!**

From the left, there were four girls. The one most on the left had blonde, shoulder-length, silky hair, and cerulean eyes. She was 1,55m, and she wore a white top, covered by a long sleeveled jacket made of jeans. Then a skirt, also made of jeans that reached her knee, web stockings and a pair of black leather boots.

The second one had long black sleek hair, which reached her waist, and deep blue eyes. She was 1, 60. She wore a headband, then a red blouse with golden buttons, and a long blue skirt, that reached her ankles.

The third was, in a single word, a punk. She was the replica of the second. Same hair, same eyes, same height. But she wore a green emerald shirt with no sleeves, a black leather mini-skirt, and two black leather boots. She had an earring for each ear, and another one stuck in the nose. She chewed a bubble gum, making often balloons.

The last one had long red hair, tied up in a pony-tail, and green eyes. She's 1,65m. She wore a pair of jeans with a big leather belt, and a skirt with blue/red squares, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and cow-boy like boots.

"Well, guys. From the left: Kaori, Mayumi, Megumi and Yukiko."

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Yo."

"Hi, cowboys!"

"Misses, these are… Ehr… I forgot to ask your names… " "

The blonde girl, Kaori, giggled, and Naruto blushed. Then, he shook his head, awaking from the trance.

"No problem, Mister Tanaka. Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure. I'm your escort for today, Kaori."

And then, Naruto handed over to Kaori the bouquet. The girl seemed surprised. She took the bouquet very carefully; like it was the first bouquet she received in her whole life… Well, actually it was the first bouquet she received in her whole life. And then… Her eyes start watering. Naruto immediately became worried, remembering Tsunade's words…

Flashback

"_Remember… If I get to know that you made cry a girl younger than you, I'll make sure that you can't procreate."_

End Flashback

"Woahwoahwoah! What's the matter! Are you allergic!"

"No, it's not that… I'm happy… Sniff… That's the first time a boy brings me flowers…"

"Geez… You made me worried… There's no need to cry…"

"Don't worry whisker face. Kaori is quite the emotional type…"

"Megumi!"

"She likes to read and write…"

"Especially romance stories… She doesn't dislike romance films, also… I prefer westerns…"

"Mayumi! Yukiko! You're mean! Buu-huuu… TT"

"No! Please, stop crying! I hate seeing girls crying!"

'The only crying girl you ever saw was Sakura when she begged us to bring back Sasuke… --'

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder, while looking at his date.

'Among the four, it has to be the punk one?' "Well, I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm the escort of Miss Megumi. If I understood, you're Megumi, punk one."

"Uhm… A sharp mouth, eh? Good. I hate the hand-kissing one… I suppose we could hang out well…"

"As you wish…"

"Uhmmm… And who of you remaining cow-boys is my escort?"

"Your miss, Yukiko, right? I am. Neji Hyuga, at your service."

"Oh, the polite one, duh? Well, prepare to show the guts, cow-boy. I'm not the quiet one…"

"I already realized it… But I'm a tough one, don't worry…"

"So, the raven one here is my date? Uhm… Not the talkative type, as I see…"

"Nh."

"Good. I hate loud-mouths. Megumi usually bothers me while I'm studying, with her guitar exercises…"

"Hey. You want to put a fight?"

"Not now, misses… Should we go to our destination?"

"Yes, please! I haven't been there in days!"

Kaori grabbed Naruto's arm, making him blush lightly.

"Ehm… Where are we going, miss Kaori?"

"Oh, please! Call me Kaori-chan! And I call you Naruto-kun!"

"You said that… So, Kaori-chan, where are we going?"

"To the Heaven Tower."

Mayumi put out a book. The title: "Tourists guide to Fire Country."

"The giant amusement park of the fire country. It's a big tower, of twelve floors. It contains many attractions, a cinema, and many other things that I leave to you the pleasure to discover…"

"Hn. You're the intellectual one…" 'Good… I would have hated another psychotic fan girl…'

"So, guys. Have a nice day."

"Goodbye, Hokage-sama."

The eight young ones boarded on the helicopter, which flew away, towards the destination. From the helicopter, you can see the whole Konoha village.

"Whoa… I haven't ever seen the Konoha village from above…"

"If you turn to the right, you can see our destination."

"Uh? Wow!"

In front of the helicopter there was an enormous tower, surrounded by the forest. It's a carnival of lights, from each floor. The helicopter landed on the roof of the tower. While the eight young got off from the helicopter, Shikamaru notice that they have been flying only for a couple of minutes.

"Hey. How it's possible? We arrived in less than five minutes."

"It's only a powerful helicopter… It's a prototype of our father's factories."

"Now, let's have fun! Come with me, pupil less boy!"

Yukiko pulled away Neji, forward the elevator.

"Let's go too. Lazy boy, come with me. You're my escort, right?"

"Geez… What troublesome… Where to?"

Megumi walked off, and Shikamaru reluctant followed her.

"Should we go, Uchiha-san?"

"Nh."

'Sasuke doesn't know complete sentences?'

"Naruto-kun, let's go too! I want to go shopping! And in the evening there's a Romance movie at the cinema!"

"Ok, Kaori-chan…" 'Shopping? Let's hope that she doesn't buy many things like Sakura… Last time she made me carry tons of clothes… -- And neither a thank you, that bitch!'

In the meanwhile, at Konoha village, Ino had gathered all the kunoichis. Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and herself. Sakura sneezed very hard.

"Did you catch a cold?"

"Mah… By the way, why did you gather us here, Ino-pig?"

"Shut up, forehead girl! I want only to do you a favour. Look at these!"

Ino took out of his bag four tickets, on each of them there was the image of an angel with a dollar in his hand.

"What are these?"

"These are four tickets for the Heaven's Tower!"

"T-The famous… Amusement Park?"

"Wow. How did you get them?"

"I won these at the casino, yesterday."

"YOU WENT TO CASINO'! BUT YOU'RE FOURTEEN! OO"

"Ehm… A little henge… Well, I thought we could go together. Let's meet at the village gates at half past four! We'll go there using one of Jiraya-sama's summon!"

"How did you manage to persuade Jiraya-sama?"

"I told him of a good spot near the baths…"

"YOU WHAT!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Let's see the dates of each couple! Let's start with… Naruto! Shopping! What are those things? Oh, the attractions! Troubles in the Tunnel of Horror… Stay Tuned!


	3. Trouble in the Horror's Tunnel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Naruto-kun, let's go too! I want to go shopping! And in the evening there's a Romance movie at the cinema!"_

"_Ok, Kaori-chan…" 'Shopping? Let's hope that she doesn't buy many things like Sakura… Last time she made me carry tons of clothes… -- And neither a thank you, that bitch!'_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter3: Horror's Tunnel!**

Naruto and Kaori went shopping at the seventh floor. First stop, the perfume shop. Kaori was trying a strange perfume in a bottle of glass with the shape of a rose, while Naruto was looking around, not having a clue about what to do.

"Hmm… It smells so good… I have to tell my father to take it."

"Uh? You don't buy it now?"

"No need to do it! My father it's the owner of the tower, and most of all, of the perfume factory."

"Wow… But how much is rich, your father?"

"Uhmmm… Let's see… Well, my credit card, for emergencies, is five hundred mil…"

"STOP! I understood!"

Kaori giggled, while Naruto faked to gasp for air, at the thought of a credit card with so much money on it. The girl handed Naruto the perfume.

"Why don't you try it?"

"Uhm… Let's see…"

Naruto sniffed softly the perfume… Then he felled a strange tickle to the nose… Then he sneezed with so much power, that he took fly from the floor, backwards, landing a few meters outside the shop.

"Naruto-kun! Are you ok!"

What happened?"

"You sneezed. I'm sorry… I didn't know you were allergic…"

"Neither I…" 'Damn fox… That's your entire fault… Because of your power that I'm absorbing, my senses are too much developed… I need to learn to control them…'

"Well… Why don't we go to the amusement park, while the film starts? It's on the floors below."

"Ok…"

The couple took the elevator. While it was descending, Naruto took a better look at the girl. Even if she was thirteen, she already had her curves. Naruto blushed when his gaze dropped on her neckline, and turned back his head. Kaori noticed the blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Err… It's hot, here…"

"Hmm… Maybe you have temperature…"

Kaori stood up on the tip of her feet, and placed her lips, eye-closed, on Naruto's forehead. Naruto became even redder. Kaori opened her eyes and detached her lips from Naruto's forehead.

"Naaah… You're ok. Oh! But now you're even redder!"

"Ah… Ahah… Guess why? " "

Kaori blinked, and then giggled. Naruto guessed that she found out… Then the elevator opened. The two found themselves in the giant amusement park. Even if it was in a tower, the ceiling seemed like the real sky.

"Wow… I've never been in a place like this…"

"You have never been at an amusement park? Your parents are sooo mean…"

"… Well, to tell the truth, my parents died the night I was born."

"!"

Kaori stared in awe at Naruto, who looked at the floor.

"I don't really know, as well for my other relatives… I never met them… I don't' know if they're alive or death…"

"… Sniff… I'm sorry! I said such a horrible thing… TT Now you're mad at me, right? Buuu-huuu…"

'God! This girl has the easy tear!' "Mad at you? It's nothing. You didn't know. So, stop crying, or I'll go crazy…"

"Sniff… Ok…"

"Well, where to? I'm not accustomed to these places, so…"

"I want to go into the Horror's Tunnel!"

'How she do it? One second she's crying, and the next one she's cheerful and happy… I wish I could be like her… I only wear a mask… I'm never really happy…' "Ehm… What's the Horror Tunnel?"

"It's a ride where suddenly pop up frightening things from nowhere! Should we go!"

Kaori pulled Naruto away, taking him to a strange mansion, with giant neon: "Tsukinade Mansion". From the inside came strange, creepy noises.

"But it's a mansion, not a tunnel…"

"It's the same! Let's go!"

Naruto and Kaori went inside. There were a lot of strange carriages, and an old witch with a broom in her right hand. And with a creepy voice, she said…

"Lasciate ogni speranza, o voi che entrate… ( Nda: No wonder you don't understand… It's a famous line of an ancient Italian poem: "The divine Comedy" of Dante Alighieri. )"

"Eh! OO"

"Ehm… Leave every hope, you who enter… Please, take seat. I hope you didn't eat, or you'll throw up…"

Kaori and Naruto took seat, and the witch closed the carriage, and then pulled the broom.

"Enjoy the ride… MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What a creepy laugh…"

"Ahhh… Hug me, Naruto-kun…"

Kaori grabbed Naruto around his waist. Naruto blushed hardly, and then, relaxing, he put his arm on her shoulders. Kaori too blushed, but suddenly appeared a vampire from a right alley. Kaori screamed, and hugged even more tightly Naruto. Naruto blushed even more. But the vampire didn't affect him at all. After a while, appeared a lycanthrope, and screaming one more time, Kaori placed her face toward Naruto's chest.

'DamnhormonesDamn hormonesDamn hormonesDamnhormonesDamnhormonesDamn hormonesDamnhormonesDamnHormonesDamnhormonesDamnhormones… '

After a mummy, a Frankenstein's clone, a Zombie crew and a copy of Barney the dinosaur, Kaori was seated on Naruto's legs, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face resting on his shoulder.

'I'm at hell or in the heavens! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELPS ME!'

"Ah! The ride's finished!"

'KAMI-SAMA, THANKS! I'M SAVE!'

"What about another try?"

"NO! Err… I mean… The film begins in half an hour…"

"Oh, you're right! Let's go!"

Kaori and Naruto exited the mansion, when suddenly Naruto noticed four people in front of them. Four girls, to tell the truth. One had violet hair and completely white eyes. Another one had pink long hairs and emerald eyes. One more had cerulean eyes and long blond hair tied in a ponytail. The last ones had black hair tied up in two buns and brown chocolate eyes. From the left, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

'OH, NO! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!'

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Ehm… Let's hurry up!"

Naruto grabbed Kaori's hand, and run as fast as he could away from there. They took the elevator, and ended down at the park floor, which contains also the Cinema. Naruto and Kaori, still running, bumped into someone.

"Awww… I'm sorry… I wasn't… Shikamaru! What happened to your earrings! And what's that thing on your arm!"

"Megumi?"

"Naruto!"

"Kaori?"

"Have you seen them as well!"

"Yeah, we too…"

Form behind a bush and a tree, showed up also Neji, Sasuke, Mayumi and Yukiko.

"All here for the same thing, I guess…"

"If you're talking about the girls, you're right…"

"We must hurry up! They're…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"!" 'BUSTED!'

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Well, our heroes have been discovered, right? But how the other couples have arrived to the park? Let's see the other appointments. Shikamaru is taken by Megumi to… Stay tuned!


	4. The Gothic Shop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Jutsus**"

"_Let's go too. Lazy boy, come with me. You're my escort, right?"_

"_Geez… What troublesome… Where to?"_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter4: The gothic shop!**

"I need a new pair of earrings and I want a tattoo. Let's go to the eighth floor."

'Uhm… Definitely the punk one…'

The strange couple took the elevator to the eighth floor. The whole floor was an enormous gothic shop.

"Wow. It's seems that this floor has been built following your likes…"

"That's right, genius."

"What!"

"Our father built this tower following our likes and dislikes. Each of us chose two floors and our father the remaining four."

"Wow… So you chose to build a gothic supermarket and?"

"A disco. Kaori chose the amusement park and the cinema with the park area. Mayumi that useless library and the restaurant. Yukiko the country area and the saloon bar. Our father chose a fast food, a shopping centre, a pool and a hotel. I lost the count of how many couples have made out, and fucked, in here…"

"Geez… Don't make strange ideas…"

"Same for you. You'll have to do it with my dead body. Ah, here we are."

In front of the couple there's a big, enormous man with no hair. He had two earrings, and was wearing a no-sleeveled white shirt. On his shoulder he had a heart with an arrow and a snake. Shikamaru frowned at his gaze.

"Yo, Hank!"

"Ohhhhh! Megumi! It's been a while!"

"Yeah… Listen, I need a new pair of earrings. And I want a tattoo, too."

"Uhm… Ok. And the big guy here?"

"Lazy boy? He's my escort. I wanted a date, and my father gave me this lazy bum, here."

"Ahrahrahr! Escort! Well, you have earrings as well, boy. But they are pretty normal. What about a change?"

"Geez… So troublesome… Yeah. Why not…"

"Ok. Well, there are the earrings. As for the tattoos?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Hmmm… You're afraid."

"What! I'm not afraid!"

"You're really a weakling… A girl like me takes a tattoo, and you, a man, are afraid of it? Pathetic…"

"… Well, I'll let you see! Tattoo me too, old man!" 'Geez! She's more teasing than Ino! And now? My mother will kill me, when I'll get home… Sheesh… So, so, so troublesome…'

Shikamaru and Megumi began to look for a pair of earrings. At last, Megumi took a pair of gold earrings which resembled two stars surrounded by circles (Note: Like the transmutation circle in Full Metal Alchemist.) and Shikamaru a pair of silver ones which resembled two skulls.

"Wow. Cool ones you chose, lazy bum. Now, for the tattoos…"

Hank handed over to the two youngsters a catalogue, with all the tattoos. After fifteen minutes, the two decided, and handed back the catalogue to Hank, who prepared the tools.

"Who's the first?"

"Me."

"Ohhh… Such courage, lazy bum."

"You'll see… Let's get it on, old man."

"Right. But don't call me old man. I'm only 25. Now, tell me the number of the tattoo you chose."

"#57."

"Wow! Number #57! Are you sure! It's a lot of pain, you know… It's really big…"

"Just do it. I'm a man, right?"

Saying that, Shikamaru smirked to Megumi. Then the noise of the tattooing began. Shikamaru sweated, but never screamed. He just continued to smirk, gritting his teeth. Megumi looked at him disappointed. It was already passed half an hour. After fifty minutes, Shikamaru has finished. Letting out a sigh of relief, he showed proudly his tattoo. It was on his whole arm. It was a dragon flying in the clouds, erupting flames from mouth and nostrils.

"Wow… Quite amazing. It did hurt a lot, I suppose…"

"Yeah. But you said it. I'm a man, right? The only problem is my mother. She'll kill me, when she'll see this thing…"

"… Hank, I changed my mind. I'll take the tattoo another time."

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

The girl started walking towards the elevator, leaving an amused Shikamaru and a laughing Hank.

"Ahrahrahr!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, big guy… It seems that the entire tattoo thing was only to tease you. Take it like a test. Ahrahr!"

"Geez… So troublesome…"

"Ehi. Don't be so depressed. She wanted to test your male pride. She seems to like you, know that? Ahrahrahr!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hank!"

Megumi, saying the last phrase, blushed, still turned beside the elevator. Shikamaru gave five to hank and followed her to the elevator. Megumi was waiting for him, her arms crossed, and still blushing and puffing. Shikamaru noticed that, and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… So, the next stop?"

"I want to go to the disco. You're ok with that?"

"Yeah…" 'Suddenly, it's no more so troublesome…'

The elevator reached the disco floor. Suddenly, Shikamaru is trying his best to not be pushed backward from the music. Megumi, instead, walked calmly, and dragged him by the arm. Shikamaru found himself in the chaos of people, music and lights. Megumi started to dance, and Shikamaru did the same.

"Hmph. I bet you've never been to a disco, before…"

"That's true… My dance is so disastrous?"

"It's not that… You're all dizzy… Relax yourself…"

"Hmmm… Uh?"

Shikamaru noticed a familiar mass of hair in the crowd. But he convinced himself that it was only his imagination. Why she would be there? And started back to dance. But after more minutes, he saw them for real. There they were. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen. And they were heading towards him and Megumi.

"Oh, no!"

"What's the matter?"

"I'll explain it while we run…"

"Run?"

"**Kagemane no jutsu!**"

Immediately, Shikamaru's shadow stretched and lengthened, and caught twenty boys. Then Shikamaru made them surrounding and jumping forward the girls.

"What did you do?"

"I made us a diversion! Hurry up!"

Shikamaru took Megumi's hand, and started to run away. The sight of two boys flying, said to Shikamaru that the girls were freeing themselves of the detour. The couple took the elevator. They ended in the park-cinema floor. Shikamaru continued to run, and finally hid behind a bush. Shikamaru sighed in relief, and finally noticed he was still stretching Megumi's hand. He released it, blushing. After ten minutes of silence, Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Phew… That was a close one…"

"Now, can you please tell me what happened?"

"Well… You see, at our village there are some girls who have crushes on me and the other guys, minus Naruto… Bad luck that today they're here…"

"Ahhh… Now I see… They're so terrible girls?"

"You said that… They're kunoichis, after all… And they have some tremendous strength…! Oh, no! They're here! Let's…"

And Shikamaru and Megumi tried to run away, but they bumped into someone.

"Aww… What the…"

"Awww… I'm sorry… I wasn't… Shikamaru! What happened to your earrings! And what's that thing on your arm!"

"Megumi?"

"Naruto!"

"Kaori?"

"Have you seen them as well!"

"Yeah, we too…"

Form behind a bush and a tree, showed up also Neji, Sasuke, Mayumi and Yukiko.

"All here for the same thing, I guess…"

"If you're talking about the girls, you're right…"

"We must hurry up! They're…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"!" 'BUSTED!'

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Well, we saw Naruto's and Shikamaru's appointment… Remains Neji and Sasuke. Let's start with pupil-less eyes guy, first. Yukiko is quite a country girl, and she wants Neji to… Stay tuned.

_**Questions that will be surely asked.**_

**_Hey. But how can the girls be in the same place at the same time? _**They're not. Read carefully, and you'll see that there's time difference between the chapters.


	5. Neji Rocks In Rodeo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Jutsus**"

"_Now, let's have fun! Come with me, pupil less boy!"_

_Yukiko pulled away Neji, forward the elevator._

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter5: Neji rocks in rodeo!**

Neji observed annoyed the girl. He has ever been annoyed from hyper peoples, like Lee and Naruto… Well, that was before he became friend with them. Then, he became more tolerant with their sudden actions. And there was that girl, who took him… To what It seemed to him like an old far west rodeo stadium, in the middle of a fake desert, which was the floor.

"Hiyaaa! Here we are! Are you ready for a ride?"

"Eh?"

"You'll see… Here we are!"

In front of Neji there was the enormous rodeo stadium. The tiers are full of people, dressed like cow-boys and cow-girls. In the middle of the stadium, there's this man trying to remain on a saddle placed upon a big black horse. But suddenly, the man was launched toward a tier by the horse. The man was then taken away by nurses, also dressed as cow-girls. Neji frowned at the sight.

"You… You want me to do that?"

"Yeah! Show me the guts, pupil-less guy!"

"Are you… Uh?"

Suddenly, behind them, Neji saw them. His worst nightmare had come true. Behind him and Yukiko there were TenTen, that Haruno and Yamanaka girl, and Hinata-sama.

'Oh, no! TenTen will kill me! I have to hide somewhere… I got it!' "Ehm, when I begin?"

"Oh? You really want to do it?"

"Yes. Please, show me the way."

"Wow! You sure have guts! Follow me, cow-boy!"

Yukiko ran towards a wooden gate, and Neji followed her, in a real hurry. Then he closed the door behind them. Neji sighed in relief, but suddenly someone pulled him in a cabin. Neji couldn't see anything, but he could hear female giggling. Then a hand pulled off his trousers. Another one his jacket.

"WHAT THE… EHI! STOP!"

After ten minutes of fighting, Neji was undressed, and after more ten minutes, he was newly dressed. When he exited the cabin, he saw the cow-nurses beside him, and he was dressed like John Wayne in one of his films. And Yukiko was in front of him laughing.

"What the…"

"You thought you could do a rodeo without the proper clothes? Well, girls, show him Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" 'I don't like the name…'

"Yes, Yukiko-sama!"

"Ehm… Girls…"

Neji was being dragged away, and then he was putted upon something. Something big, with horns and a saddle. Something four times bigger than Neji. A big, black… Bull. A bull that was snorting smoke from the nostrils.

"Oh, Kami-sama…"

"This is Lucifer. It's the wildest bull of all the fire country. I'm the only one who ever tamed him. Remain on the saddle more than ten seconds, ok?"

"Ten… Except you, what's the record?"

"Seven seconds. Good luck."

"Ehm… I changed my mind…"

"Too late! Go! "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The wooden door opened, and in a second Neji was in the stadium, screaming. I doubt Neji ever screamed before that time. But there's always the first time. The first second was already passed, with Lucifer that was jumping, running and trying to make Neji take flight.

'Oh, shit… I never was this frightened… Neither when fighting Kidoumaru… Calm down, Neji, calm down… Ehi! I can use chakra to stick on the saddle!'

And so Neji did. Emitting chakra from his… Ehm… From his… Ehm… You know. Those two things round and soft… Ahhhh! From his ass! Ok! And he maintained it. For a Hyuga chakra's control is piece of cake… But when you're sitting on a big, black, wild, furious bull, it's different. The bull it's moving. It's different from a tree.

"Uooooooh! Ahhhhh!" 'Concentrate… Concentrate… Concentrate…'

"Yuuu-huuuu! Go for it!"

Neji was at the sixth second. One more… One more…

'Oh, kami-sama… I'm losing grip… Concentrate…'

Neji is lifting from the saddle.

'CONCENTRATE!'

And with an enormous jet of chakra, Neji tried his best to remain on the saddle… And succeeded. He remained on the saddle. And the crowd exploded, for the beating of the record. And Neji… Was starting to enjoy it.

'Ehi… I'm much more stable, now… It's almost fun… Ahhh… I had ever been the cold and mighty Hyuga Neji… Well, there's no one who I know, here!' "Yuuuuuu-huuuuuuuuu!"

And Neji began to talk like a cow-boy. Screaming 'Yiiiii-haaaa!' and likes every few seconds. After fifteen minutes the bull was exhausted. And Neji put his hands up in the air, making 'V' victory signs to the crowd. From the stables, Yukiko was amazed.

'Wow… He actually tamed Lucifer. Really a tough one, this guy!'

"Did you see that! Yiii-haaa!"

But suddenly, when Neji released his chakra control, the bull made a last effort. And Neji flew to the floor, rolling on his side a couple of times. And then, the bull charged him. Neji closed his eyes, exhaust from chakra depletion, ready to feel the pain, but… It never arrived. When he opened his eyes, there was Yukiko lifting literally the bulls by the horns, up in the air, and she was looking with a terrifying look at the bull, which was sweating.

"Don't. Do. That. Understood?"

The bull seemed to understand the speech. Then, Yukiko started rotating on his heels, faster and faster, till she let go the grip on the horns, and the bull flew outside the stadium moowling. Neji stared frightened at the girl, who turned and offered him a hand to get up, smirking. After ten minutes, Neji was taking a shower in the changing rooms of the stadium.

"Nice one, Neji! Can I call you Neji, right?"

"Whatever…"

"You seemed to enjoy yourself, out there… You were screaming…"

"I lost control of myself… That's all…"

"Yeah! Dry yourself up, boy! We're going to the saloon!"

"Ehi. Don't peek…"

After fifty minutes, the time that Neji needed to dry his enormous hair, the two took the elevator and reached the saloon. Yukiko ordered two red beers, and after ten minutes, Yukiko was laughing like mad, a little tipsy.

"Ahahahahah! This beer is the best!"

'Oh my gosh… He's half drunk…' "Well, I don't understand something…"

"What, Neji-boy? Ask me. I'll try my best to answer you! Ahahahah!"

"Yeah… Well, you and your sisters… You're completely different. And not only in character. You're not similar neither in looks…"

"… Well, that's what you get when you have four different mothers but only one father! Ahahahah!"

"!"

"My father is a real playboy! He's not married, but he had daughters with four different women! What a bastard, dontcha think!"

"… I'm sorry I've asked…"

"Oh, don't worry, Neji-boy! Now, why don't we go to the cinema there's a John Wayne trilogy, this evening!"

"… All right."

"Very well! Let's… Awwww…"

Yukiko stood up from the chair, but flinched and almost fell to the floor. Neji caught her just in time.

"You're ok?"

"Awww… My head… I drank too much…"

"Let's go the park and get some rest, instead of the film, ok?"

Neji lifted Yukiko, and placed her arm on his shoulder, and started dragging her towards the elevator. Then, they arrived to the park floor, and Neji leaned her against a tree.

"Uhhhhm… Thanks…"

"Now rest."

"Mhhh… I'm a little cold…"

"Take this."

Neji took his jacket and placed it around the shoulders of Yukiko. The girl smiled warmly at Neji.

"Thanks… Well, my headache is gone."

"Are you sure? We…"

Suddenly, Neji heard some voices. He lifted his head, and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Kaori and Megumi.

"Have you seen them as well!"

"Yeah, we too…"

Then Neji helped Yukiko to stand on her feet, and stood up as well. From behind a bush, appeared also Sasuke and Mayumi.

"All here for the same thing, I guess…"

"If you're talking about the girls, you're right…"

"We must hurry up! They're…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"!" 'BUSTED!'

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Well, at last, Sasuke's date. … More then a date, is a meeting. Sasuke discovers more on Mayumi, and after hearing something very interesting, they reach an agreement… Stay tuned!


	6. A Very Smart Girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Jutsus**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**tomai: **Ehm... Eheheh! I noticed it... ' I'm not American and I don't live in an english-talking country, so... But I've already correct all the chapters. Review one more time and tell if I did a good work!

**Moonlight Star Phoenix: **XD It's not a crime.

**magerm:** Here you go. Enjoy!

"_Should we go, Uchiha-san?"_

"_Nh."_

'_Sasuke doesn't know complete sentences?'_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter6: A very smart girl**

And Sasuke was there. In an enormous library, escorting Mayumi. The girl was searching for some books on a shelf, while Sasuke, bored, was looking around. The girl suddenly came back on the floor, with two books in her hand.

'Tsk. What a waste of time…'

"Well, Uchiha-san, what do you think of this library?"

"Hn… I don't like to read that much… However, impressive. I never saw such an amount of books in the same place."

"I like to keep my self informed. In the library at my house, there are even more books, and not only them."

"…What do you mean?"

"I collect all kind of information, from everywhere. Internet, Newspapers, Tv, Radio… I have also spies in the army or in certain secret organizations…"

"… You're kidding, right?"

The girl placed the books on a writing-desk, and opened them, before answering to Sasuke.

"When you're the daughter of one of the richest men in the world, all is only a matter of money. Why I should be joking?"

"…"

"However, there are certain areas where I can collect very few information, no matter how much money I pay… Like the Hidden Villages."

"… But why do you do these sorts of things?"

"…"

Mayumi shift two pages of a book, before answering to Sasuke.

"Well… I can't tell you everything. Let's say I want to know something, and I make all kind of researches to gather all kind of hints on this matter. But till now, nothing popped up."

"… Understood…"

"That's why I asked my father for this date."

"!"

"Do you really believe I was looking for a boyfriend? I can survive… This was my sisters' objective… I only wanted to talk with someone of a hidden village."

"… What do you mean?"

"I've already told you that I haven't obtained the information that I want, no matter where I searched. So, I came to a conclusion: I have to search in the only place where I couldn't search yet. A hid… Mph?"

"Shhhhh…"

Sasuke took Mayumi, covering his mouth, and hided themselves under the writing-desk. In the meanwhile, four familiar kunoichis passed for their spot, and headed towards the elevators. After they took it, Sasuke released Mayumi's mouth, and stood newly up.

"Uff… Close enough…"

"… Your fans, Uchiha-san?"

"Let's say so… However, I understood what you meant. The last places where you haven't searched yet are the Hidden Villages. So, you want someone who lives there to make the researches for you, because to civilians is not allowed to enter Shinobi's file."

"That's right."

"And what made you think I would agree with your plan? You said that for you is all a matter of money, but not for a ninja."

"I never thought to offer you money… I wanted to propose you an exchange."

"Exchange?"

"You give me the information I want, and I'll give you the information you want."

"And what kind of your information could interest me?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"!"

At the sound of that name, Sasuke frizzed, and looked at Mayumi in disbelief, eyes wide open.

"… Don't fool me. You said that you didn't make any searches in the…"

"In the Hidden Village of Konoha. That's the only place where I don't have informers."

"…"

"I have information about all the other villages, and the missing nins. Also, I have information about the Uchiha clan that no Konoha ninja can find out."

"… You're telling me the truth?"

"Obviously. I can help you to find the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi, and discover new secrets about your Clan and the Sharingan. So, what about it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"… Ok. I agree. But first, I want to be sure that you have the information I want."

"Ohhhh… You're testing me? Very well. Then, the next time, I'll give you a proof of my word. Well, now it's better to go. I'd like some tea. What do you say, Uchiha-san?"

"… Whatever…"

The couple took the elevator to the restaurant floor. It seemed a film. From the balcony, you can see all the Fire Country. Mayumi headed towards a table, followed by Sasuke. Then suddenly appeared a waiter.

"Hello, Miss Mayumi. The usual?"

"Yes, thanks. And for you, Uchiha-san?"

"Black tea, thanks."

"One minute."

The waiter went to tell the cook the orders, while the two remained at the table, Mayumi observing Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the thing, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No, nothing… I didn't suspect you were a tea expert… Black tea is no common tea, you know…"

"It was the tea that my mother always drank… Well, my father and me too and… …"

"… Your brother as well?"

"… Yeah…"

"… You never understood the meaning of your brother actions, right?"

"… Right. He said to me that he killed my whole family to prove to himself to be the strongest… But I can't believe it. There must be something else."

"… Oh, the tea."

The waiter took the order to the couple, and after bowing slightly, he leaved again. Sasuke began to drink his cup of tea.

"Sasuke-kun!"

And then Sasuke spurted out all the tea he was drinking, most of it on the table and Mayumi's face. He turned, and saw the four kunoichis of before. Sakura and Ino noticed him.

'Oh, shit!'

"Uchiha-san…"

"Tsk… Prepare yourself to run."

"Eh?"

Sasuke took the hand of Mayumi, and started making hand-seals, while Sakura and Ino rushed towards him.

"**Kawarimi no jutsu!**"

Sasuke and Mayumi disappeared, and in front of Sakura and Ino stood a bird. Mayumi and Sasuke were outside the balcony of the tower.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Shhhh!"

Sasuke rushed with Mayumi in his arms down to a floor with an open balcony. And then the two arrived in the park zone, and ended up in a bush. Landing, Mayumi ended up on Sasuke. The girl quickly recomposed herself.

"Wha-wha-what are you, crazy! We almost died!"

"For a ninja, there's nothing more easy that walking on a wall. But we're not safe yet. We must… Uh?"

Sasuke noticed some familiar voices, and raised his head. In front of him there were Shikamaru and Naruto, with their ladies. Then Sasuke decided to rise from the bush, along with Mayumi. In the same moment, Neji and her lady showed up from behind a tree.

"All here for the same thing, I guess…"

"If you're talking about the girls, you're right…"

"We must hurry up! They're…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"!" 'BUSTED!'

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

And now that we saw all the dates, let's see what will be of our heroes, now that the kunoichi reached them! Surprising all, Naruto makes a heroic gesture, sacrificing himself to save the others… Stay tuned!


	7. Naruto's Sacrifice Or Revenge?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**luvKaWaIi:** Simple. The date went on all at the same time, but in different place. But in the end, they all ended up in the park. I described all the dates separately.

"_All here for the same thing, I guess…"_

"_If you're talking about the girls, you're right…"_

"_We must hurry up! They're…"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_!" 'BUSTED!'_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter7: Naruto sacrifice… Or Revenge?  
**

The girls were arriving. Sakura and Ino were still calling 'Sasuke-kuuuuun!', and even if they hid again they were to be discovered soon.

"Oh, no! And now!"

"Shikamaru, got any plan?"

"Nope… We're in a totally mess…"

"Tsk… I can't believe it…"

"…"

While the others three were talking, Naruto was deep in thinking, his gaze on the floor. Suddenly, he clenched his punches, taking a decision. He got up his head.

"Sasuke, you said that the girls have seen you?"

"Uh? Yeah…"

"And you two? Neji, Shikamaru?"

"Ehm… No."

"No."

"… Well, then I know how I can save us... Except me."

"Uh?"

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry miss Mayumi, but I need your help. You will no get any harm, thought."

"Uh? Ah… Ok."

"Can you tell us what are you doing, dobe?"

"I'm saving your sorry ass, teme. Now, all of you others, hide! Quickly!"

"…"

"There's no time! Trust me, for once!"

"… Thanks, dobe…"

All of the guys hided in the bushes, minus Naruto and Mayumi. Mayumi looked at Naruto, with a questioning look on her face. Naruto smiled at her.

"Please, support me, Miss Mayumi. And I'm sorry for this."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Naruto embraced warmly Mayumi. The girl blushed at the feeling of the masculine body of Naruto and of his body warmth… Then, she embraced back him, closing her eyes, just in time. The kunoichis have appeared. They noticed a couple embracing themselves in the middle of the park, and suddenly halted.

"Oooops… Wrong way."

'Uhm… Who's this blonde… It seems familiar…' "Excuse me, have you seen a hot raven boy running around here?"

"Oh, no… So, you discovered me…"

"Eh?"

Naruto broke the embrace. Then the four kunoichi open their eyes and mouth wide in surprise. Mayumi was still blushing. She can feel the enormous heat on her cheeks… Then she shook her head.

'What's happening! Why I'm feeling like this! My cheeks are so hot…'

"Na-Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Na… Naruto-kun?"

"You're Uzumaki, right?"

"Please, call me Naruto, TenTen-san. Awww… You found out, at last… What a mess…"

"Ehm… What do you mean? Hey! That is the girl that was with Sasuke-kun! Where did he go!"

"Sasuke-teme is probably at home training. He doesn't have time for girls, so revenge obsessed like he is…"

'HEY! That's not true! … Well, maybe a little… Ok, he got a point. I should do more 'social life'…'

"The guy who you seen was me, Henged in Sasuke. As for the girl, she's Mayumi…"

Naruto embraced Mayumi around her waist, from behind, and place his head on her shoulder. Mayumi blushed one more time, at the feel of Naruto's chest against her back…

"_Hold the act…_"

'What's this? Why I'm blushing at physical contact! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! Oh, no! I sweared… TT'

"My girlfriend."

""

While the others behind the bushes finally understood Naruto's plan, the four kunoichi were even more surprised. Hinata placed her hands in front of her mouth.

'Na… Naruto-kun has a girlfriend?'

"… Ehm… And how much time is, that you're… Engaged?"

"Well… A couple of years. I met Mayumi-chan when I was travelling with Jiraya."

'Naruto, you're a damned genius… I'll like to see you playing Shogi…'

"… Mph… Mmmmmph… Ahahahahahahahahah!"

""

Suddenly Sakura bursted out laughing. She was holding her stomach with her hands, tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so funny! As if Naruto could find himself a girlfriend! And more incredible, Naruto would never dress and comb his hair as hot as this! Now drop that Henge and this bimbo over here and come with us!"

Hearing these words, Naruto snapped. He broken the embrace with Mayumi, and looked at Sakura, visibly angry. Sakura started to sweat.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun?"

"… So, you say that I'm not worth the love of anyone?"

"!"

"You said that I had to find a girlfriend and leave you alone. You only didn't know that I had already did it. Now get lost Sakura, before I start kicking your sorry ass first for offending Mayumi-chan, and second for offending me."

Naruto's eyes suddenly changed from deep blue to red. Sakura was frightened. Naruto's gaze was emitting killing intent. Then she acknowledged her error. Sasuke-kun could never have a frightening look like this.

"… Naruto… I…"

"I SAID GET FUCKING LOST!"

Then Sakura started to run. After a bit of hesitation, Ino and TenTen followed her. Hinata was the last to run, looking at Naruto in disbelief. Then, she walked away with the other girls. When they were far, the others stood up from the bushes. Incredible, the first one to talk was Sasuke. And more incredible, he placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"… Great work, dobe."

"… Thanks, teme… And thanks to you for your acting, ms. Mayumi."

"C-Call me Mayumi. But next time, try to avoid physical contact… And n-not to scream so loud, If you can…" 'WHAT! NOW I'M STAMMERING LIKE A FUCKING OLD HAG! Noooooo! I sweared again… TT'

'What's wrong with nee-san?'

"Naruto-kuuuun! That girl said some awful things about you! You're sad? TT"

"You're sad as well fro both of us, Kaori… ' "

"Well… And now?"

"I managed to cover you three, but I can't save you two times in a row. We must return to our village. I'm sorry for the cinema."

"Don't worry, tough guy! We'll go next time!"

'Uh? Next time?'

"Yeah. We must protect your secret. Let's go back at home."

"Ok…"

After fifteen minutes, the Kokugan girls and the Konoha Shinobi arrived at Konoha village. Kaori kissed Naruto on the cheek, making him blush. Then the helicopter took off. Kaori was blushing, but still smiling. Yukiko was laughing at the thought of Neji making Rodeo. Megumi was thinking of what kind of tattoo was she going to put on. Mayumi was still wondering about the strange feelings of before.

'What was that? When he touched me, I felt so warm… And… How I can say it… Safe… Almost happy… HAPPY! NO! I CAN'T HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THAT BLONDE LOUDMOUT! I NEITHER REMEMBER HIS NAME! MY ONLY INTERESTS ARE INFORMATIONS! I MUST DISTRACT MYSELF!' "Ehm… How did your appointments go?"

"Sheesh… That Shikamaru has some guts… And he's cute, but he can be so easily tricked… I managed to make him do an enormous tattoo…"

"And you should have seen what Neji was creating in the Rodeo Stadium! At one point, he started screaming 'Hiii-Yaaah!' like a mad! Ahahahah!"

"… I understood…"

"Naruto-kun is awesome! He's so gentle and funny and strong and brave and…"

"Woah, woah, woah… We understood. You like him."

'So his name is Naruto…'

"And you?"

"You know that I only wanted a spy in Konoha. I managed to make an arrangement with Uchiha-san. The next week-end I will lend him a proof of my word. But for the rest, he was annoying… He was cold as an Ice-Cub. Maybe I prefer loud-mouths…"

In the meanwhile, Naruto was shouting, ripping the silence of Konoha village once again, while Sasuke was calm as usual, Shikamaru was cursing something, Neji was wide-opened, and Tsunade was sweatdropping.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Ehm… I didn't tell you that this mission would last as much as the girls wanted and if they like you, they will be officially engaged to you guys?"

"NO! YOU FORGOT THIS LITTLE DETAIL!"

"Oh, this is not so disastrous… After all, you will be engaged to the richest girls of the planet… ' "

"Geez… Who is going to explain this to my mother?"

"Uff… Well, I think I would whatever ended up engaged, as a Hyuga member, so it's not so problematic…"

"AND THAT GIRL SURELY DOESN'T LIKE SASUKE-TEME! BUT IF I GET MARRIED TO SO A SUCH RICH GIRL, I'LL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE! I'LL BE TOO BUSY!"

"… Guys, can you leave me and Naruto alone?"

"… Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Uh?"

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru exited the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the Hokage and Naruto alone.

"Now, could you explain me…"

"Naruto, you still thought you could become Hokage?"

"!"

"Naruto, the Konoha council asked me I don't know how much times to banish you, execute you or remove your ninja status… Do you really think they will allow you to become Hokage? You are only the Kyuubi vessel, and they treated you like shit… Figures in the future."

"… What do you mean?"

"You're absorbing Kyuubi's power, Naruto. It's no use hiding it. And absorbing it, you will transform in something completely different either from a human and either a demon. An extremely powerful being… But they will always see you as Kyuubi."

"…"

"That's why I chose you for this mission. I will not live forever, and I don't want to see you killed by some blood lusting idiots know as Konoha Shinobi. If you get engaged with this girl, you could even build a village of your own. I'm doing this for your sake, Naruto."

"… I understand… But this is not making me feel better, you know?"

"… Naruto…"

"I'm going home."

And Naruto exited the office of the Hokage. In the meanwhile, a certain Hyuuga Heiress was crying out her soul. And a pink haired kunoichi was still in disbelief from a certain blonde loser. And a certain lazy genius was running for his life.

"PASS THE ENGAGMENT! AT LAST YOU COULD DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR THIS FAMILY! BUT WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO! SHIKAMARU!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto is depressed. Neji is uncertain. Sasuke is training. Shikamaru is powned. And the girls are waiting. Because the four Shinobi are going to pass the week-end in their house!

**Next chapter: The Kokugan Mansion!**

Stay tuned!


	8. The Kokugan Mansion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**Big Ddady Cool:** Yep! Shikamaru's mother really kicks ass!

**magerm:** Week-end only in the story!

**Dark Naruto:** Mwahahahah... You must read!

"_Ehm… I didn't tell you that this mission would last as much as the girls wanted and if they like you, they will be officially engaged to you guys?"_

"_NO! YOU FORGOT THIS LITTLE DETAIL!"_

**It's the duty of a Ninja!**

**Chapter8: The Kokugan Mansion!**

In the elemental countries, there' the fire country. In the fire country, there's Konohagakure. In Konohagakure, there's Naruto's house. Five days after the first appointment, the Kokugan sisters have invited the four shinobi to come to their house to pass the week-end. The boys, after another demonstration of power by the Godaime, started packing a few things, and the meeting was for Friday morning at Naruto's house. Naruto wore a pair of large jeans with a chain pending from it, and an orange T-Shirt with the leaf symbol on it, and a pair of sneakers.

"Ok… My pyjama… Underwear… My tooth-brush… My teddy fox… (OO Nda: Yeah. A teddy fox. So what? ) Nothing else, I think…"

Suddenly, Naruto heard knocking on the door. He went to open the door, and there he found his partners. Sasuke wore a blue T-Shirt with a pair of blue three quarters pants ( Nda: I didn't really know the English for this… ' Could you please tell me, if you understood what I meant? ), Neji a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a pair of dark blue jeans with an enormous leather belt. Shikamaru wore a sleeve-less green T-Shirt and a pair of military trousers. Each of them had a knapsack in the shoulders.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you told to the others? I told them that I was going to…"

"**VISIT SOMEONE IN THE WATER COUNTRY.**"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**ARE YOU DUMB!**"

In the elemental countries, there' the fire country. In the fire country, there's Konohagakure. In Konohagakure, there's Sakura's house. In Sakura's house, there were at that time four suspicious kunoichi.

"So… Let's analyse the matter. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru all said that they were going to visit someone in the water country in the same week-end, departing on the same day?"

"Yes… There's something veeeeery strange…"

"Ma-Maybe Naruto-kun was going to visit Mayumi-chan…"

"Maybe, but the others? I bet that Naruto is trying to corrupt them! They're going to visit some foreign girls that Naruto's girlfriend knew! I bet it!"

"Damn you, Naruto… So, for you, Konoha girls are not good enough!"

"… Lo-Love is no matter of nationality…"

"We should do something… We could make someone pursuit them, but who?"

"Why can't we pursuit them ourselves?"

"Because, Ino-pig, they're all shinobis, powerful ones, indeed. Or else, try to pursuit Hyuga with his Byakugan!"

"Sgrunt… Forehead-girl, here, got a point. We need at least a Jonin level shinobi, but whom?"

"… Uhuhuh… I have an idea…"

"WHAT! YOU TOOK MY COME-COME-PARADISE COLLECTION! OO"

A frightened Kakashi sensei stood before four malicious kunoichi.

"Yeah… And if you want it back, you must do us a favour, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Geez… Ok, but don't burn them. What's the problem?"

"Well… It all started this last week-end, when we caught Naruto with his girlfriend…"

"WHAT! NARUTO HAS A GIRLFRIEND! O.O"

"Yeah… But more important, he's going to make engaged also Sasuke-kun, Neji and Shikamaru! They're going all together on a week-end holiday in the water country! And I bet her whore of a girlfriend has some girls to introduce to the others/"

"Uhm… I understood. So you want me to pursuit them?"

"Ya right! And make us a report at the end of the holiday!"

"Ok… BUT DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY COLLECTION!"

In the meanwhile, Naruto and the others were waiting for the helicopter of the Kokugan family.

"Uhm… What time is it?"

"Half past nine… I wonder… Uh?"

Instead of the helicopter, a plane arrived. Well, a jet… It landed vertically, perfectly. Mr Tanaka exited the jet and greeted the boys.

"Hello, youngsters. Please, hop in. The misses are waiting."

"… OO"

The four shinobis hopped into the jet… That was incredibly large, in the inside. There was furniture and plants, and a TV, a bar… While Naruto and Neji were making themselves a cocktail, and Shikamaru was slacking off into the sofa, and Sasuke was watching C.S.I. on FOX, a well-know Jonin hided himself into the jet. After fifteen minutes, Mr Tanaka took a microphone and started to talk.

"Well, youngsters. From here you can start to see the island."

"Island! Don't tell me…"

"Yeah. The mansion is on the Kokuchi Island, and the entire island is property of Mister Kokugan. Look down."

"Lemme see lemme see…WOOOOOOOW!"

Naruto saw a beautiful sight. There was a small island, big like Konohagakure. In the middle of the island there was an enormous mansion, surrounded by an enormous park, a pine-wood (Nda: On the Italian shores the shore are like this, in the Mediterranean Sea. Before the shores, there are often pine-woods. ), and then the shore. The jet landed into the park, without any jolts. Then the guys exited the jet, followed by an invisible Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto-kun!"

"!"

Immediately Naruto was tackled by a blonde blur. Above him there was Kaori, with on a sleeveless shirt, with azure and white stripes, covered by a star, and jeans pants, and a pair of sandals. The shirt not covered her stomach, and was so tight that one could see her… Ehm… Boobs… Yeah, because even if Kaori was the youngest of the sisters, only Yukiko had bigger boobs… Well, the shirt was very tight, and Naruto was taking a good look from below.

"Ka… Kaori-chan… What energy…"

"Ahhhh! I'm so glad you came, Naru-kun! Can I call you Naru-kun, right?"

"Ehm… Of course…"

In the meanwhile, Kakashi was looking at the scene, terribly envious.

'I can't believe it… Naruto engaged to a so… So… So hot girl! Maybe I should really start to read C.C.P. more less, and take off this mask… Ehi. But the girl talked about a girl with waist-long black hair… This one has blonde shoulder-length hair… And they told me her name was Mayumi, not Kaori…What the hell?'

"Geez… And your sisters?"

"Are waiting inside! Should we go?"

"Ehm… Yeah… Kaori-chan…"

Kaori grabbed Naruto by the arm, and started dragging him inside, while Naruto was blushing. The others soon followed. The mansion had an enormous atrium, which was a garden with a big fountain resembling an angel. In the garden, seated on a bench, there was Yukiko with the usual cow-boy hat, a white shirt with written on the phrase: "Milk here!" And a pair of black shorts. She immediately noticed the guys' presence, and… She captured Neji using a whip. Neji sweatdropped, at this.

"Ehi, pupil-less boy! Welcome!"

"Ehm… Can you please release me?"

"Of course! It was just a joke!"

"Ohhh… The lazy bum has come as well…"

The last phrase came by Megumi, who wore a flower-decorated towel, and without anything above. Shikamaru saw her green bikini, and blushed.

"Oh-oh… You've fallen for my second size, lazy bum?"

"J-Just shut the hell up…"

"Well… We have a problem… We didn't know your house was on an island… We didn't take bathing-costumes…"

"No problem! I'll go and tell Mr Tanaka to take them!"

Kaori sprinted off, while the others remained in the garden sweatdropping.

"What an energetic girl… ' "

"She's always been like this, and she'll never change, I suppose…"

"Uh?"

Suddenly, from the stairs appeared the last one of the girls, Mayumi. And Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the floor. The girl was wearing a long, pink, sleeve-less dress, with a large skirt, and a straw hat with a white ribbon and a pink flower. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, which rested on his shoulder. She wasn't hot… She was… Simply… Beautiful…

"He… Hello, Mayumi…"

"Hello, Uzumaki-san… Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san, Nara-san…"

Mayumi's cheek got a slight shade of pink. The two sisters seemed to notice the thing, and smirked.

"Ehi! I got the costumes! Shall we go!"

'So, that's Mayumi… But Naruto's girlfriend seems the blonde one… And the others seem to know already the other girls… There's something strange…'

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Sea, sun and soda! All of this and much more on Kokuchi island, settlement of the Kokugan mansion! And in the shadows, Kakashi discovers something… Stay tuned!

NEXT CHAPTER:

It's a beautiful day!


	9. It's a beautiful day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**MassReader: **Well, Kakashi is not a fool. But the mission is secret, and the guys have not talked about it in front of him. So, even for a Jounin, it's impossible to understand it's a mission. For now, he knows only that the pairings are not the ones the girls told him.

**Kitsurumenokitsune: **Well, I needed it to introduce the new situation. This chapter will be more… On the amusing side! XD

**kawaii dolphin girl: **I'm really sorry to hear this… But I'll tell you something. I never plan everything from the beginning, in my stories. If I want to amuse my readers, I have to amuse myself, first! But If you don't like the story, I can't' blame you. Thanks for the compliments!

"_Well, youngsters. From here you can start to see the island."_

"_Island! Don't tell me…"_

"_Yeah. The mansion is on the Kokuchi Island, and the entire island is property of Mister Kokugan. Look down."_

'_So, that's Mayumi… But Naruto's girlfriend seems the blonde one… And the others seem to know already the other girls… There's something strange…'_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter9: It's a beautiful day!**

The group of teens went to the beach. A beautiful one, indeed. The sand was shining, and the sea was cerulean, like melting with the sky, and there wasn't even a cloud. Naruto, Kaori, Yukiko, Neji and Megumi were playing in the water with a beach-ball. Shikamaru was sleeping on a deck-chair, while Mayumi was reading a book, and Sasuke was making a sand-castle… Yeah. Sasuke. Sasuke is making a sand-castle. A big one. Two meters of height. One of the little secrets of the last Uchiha, like the story about him and a strange looking man in dark wiped out after his obscene act by Itachi. Noticing the act, Mayumi chuckled.

"Nice castle you did, Uchiha-san…"

"… I couldn't resist… It's my big passion…"

"I see… Well, I prepared that thing…"

"… What is it?"

"I'll give it to you at the end of the holiday. Be patient, Uchiha-san…"

Then, the gaze of Mayumi on Naruto who was being pushed underwater by Kaori, and then he came newly to the surface and launched her in the air. The girl splashed laughing like mad. Mayumi bit her lower lip at the sight. They seemed like a perfect couple… Sasuke noticed the thing, and smirked.

"Incredible, but Hokage-sama got the wrong pairing…"

"W-W-W-What did you say!"

"Nothing… Well, I think I'll make a tower…"

"…"

"Ehi, Mayumi!"

"?"

"Come and take a bath with us! Come on!"

"… Ok, here I come."

Mayumi took off her long dress and her straw hat, placing them carefully on the deck-chair. Under she wore a red bikini. Slightly blushing, she headed for the shore. But then he took a step back when she touched the water.

"Ah! It's cold…"

"Well, it's water… You must wet yourself."

"Ahhh… Ok…"

Mayumi took a few others step forward the water, and she was immersed till to the ankles.

"Uff… At this rate, it'll take the whole day…"

"Shut up, Megumi!"

"Mayumi, why don't you dive directly?"

"Ehm…"

"Ah, right. You don't know how to dive…"

"Of course I do! Watch me!"

Mayumi suddenly jumped into the water, launching herself forward, eyes closed. Suddenly, she bumped into something under the surface of the water. The stomach of Naruto. Suddenly she raised herself from the water.

"Ouch…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san! I didn't do it on…!"

"Ooooow!"

'Ouch… That hurts…'

Lifting herself up, Mayumi elbowed the low parts of Naruto. Naruto dropped on his knees, while a single tear dropped from his right eye, biting his lower lip, in pain. Mayumi blushed, while Kaori immediately went into "Sad-mode".

"Mayumi… If you want to kill me, tell it…"

"I'm terrible sorry Naruto-san! I didn't do neither this on purpose!"

"Naru-kun! Are you alright! Mayumi, you're so mean with Naru-kun… TT"

"I said I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Don't worry… It's nothing…"

"Tsk…"

From above a rock, Kakashi was watching the scene, restraining himself from laughing.

'Ahahah… Naruto, you're the same… Uh!' "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi suddenly jumped into the air, being pierced by a crab on his middle-finger. The eight teens turned looking from the source of the scream, but saw nothing.

"What the hell was that?"

"Mah… Maybe a whale…"

"The whales don't scream like that… It's more like the sound of a whistle. And, for us to hear that, she should be on the surface."

"Wow… I'll really like to see a whale…"

"If you want I have some photos and books. Later, I could show them to you, Naruto-San."

"Really! Thanks! Hey, you just called me by name!"

"Eh! Re-Really?"

"… Mayumi, why are you stammering?"

"I'm not stammering!"

Mayumi started to run after Megumi, but kicked a rock underwater with the foot. She fell, crying in pain.

"Ahi!"

"What happened, Mayumi!"

"My foot… I kicked a rock… I think I broke it… Ahiiiii…"

"Damn. We must take her to the mansion."

"But she can't walk like this! Someone must carry her!"

"Sasuke! Come here!"

"No way. Why don't you carry her, Naruto? You're physically the strongest."

"… Ok. Help her."

Naruto turned himself, showing his back to Mayumi. The girl, with the help of the others, placed her arms around Naruto's neck, and Naruto grabbed her tights. On his backs, he could sense her… Welllllll… You know what! Don't make me say it! Naruto blushed, and Mayumi as well.

"… I'm not heavy?"

"Naah… You're a feather… Let's go. You others, take our stuff and reach us."

Naruto exited the water, and started walking towards the mansion. Mayumi is embarrassed. Only her father ever gave her piggyback. Thinking of him, she started to feel sad, and dropped her chin on Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto seemed to notice the thing from her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"… No… I was thinking that you're the second one who gives me piggyback, other than my father…"

"Hey. Talking about your father, is he not here?"

"… No. He always says that he's very busy… But I perfectly know that he's with another woman… He may even take us a fifth sister…"

"… Do you hate him?"

"… Yes, I do."

"Good. That's a start."

"Eh!"

"Hating someone at least it means that he's alive, and you can forgive him for whatever he did. I cannot either hate my father… Because I never met him or any other of my family…"

"…"

"I understand that you hate him for what he did but know this: there are more unfortunate people."

"… That's not only our mothers matter… He also…"

"Uh?"

"… Never mind…"

After half an hour, a doctor had bandaged the ankle of Mayumi, and the others were waiting for the refer.

"It's not broken, but you have sprained it hardly. Try not to use that too much."

"Phew… God bless…"

"Mr Tanaka, could you please prepare the bed?"

"No way am I going to get stuck in bed for days!"

"Well, then you need someone to walk you around… You can't walk by yourself…"

"Naruto, she's all yours."

"What! Why me! You're her escort, Sasuke!"

"Because you're physically the strongest, I've already said that. You'll be the male nurse of Mayumi for the time we are here."

"… Ok. But let me say this: sometimes you're lazier than Shikamaru."

Mayumi blushed at the thought that for the week-end the two had to pass the most of time together. He was going to walk her, help her, feed her… Well, this is a little too over the top. It's only a sprained ankle.

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

And so Naruto is officially Mayumi's nurse. But it's a harder job than Naruto ever thought… And in the meanwhile, Shikamaru discovers that the Kokugan family has something to do with… Foxes. Stay tuned!

Next chapter:

The dangerous life of a nurse!


	10. The dangerous life of a nurse!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**Shadow: °° **Uhm… What a question… Well, a "Love Triangle" is a complicated relation between three or more people, which arise because of requited and unrequited feelings of these people. Angst… I think it's like hate. But while two people who hate each other can't be friend, angst can be forgotten.

**MassReader: **Sorry, but the whole Kyuubi event will take an important part of the plot. How? You'll see…

"_No way am I going to get stuck in bed for days!"_

"_Well, then you need someone to walk you around… You can't walk by yourself…"_

"_Naruto, she's all yours."_

"_What! Why me!"_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter10:The dangerous life of a nurse!**

"Ok… I'm about to finish…"

"Ahhhh… It hurts…"

"Don't worry… A little more… And it's all over…"

"Ahhh… Nhhh… No… Ahhh!"

"Hey! No need to scream like that for a bandage!"

Naruto was changing the bandages of Mayumi. The girl was sitting on a rocking chair on a balcony, at the second floor of the mansion. From the balcony, you could see the sea and a few other islands.

"Here you go."

"Uff… What a mess, this ankle…"

"Well, better a sprain than a fracture, right?"

"… Right… But it still hurts…"

"Uhm… And like this?"

Jokingly, Naruto gave a small peek on the bandage of Mayumi. The girl blushed, and Naruto grinned widely.

"Ihihih… Better?"

"… I suppose… So, you were talking about the infamous Zabuza…"

"Oh, yes! I was saying, and at that point he trapped Kakashi-sensei in a giant bubble… So, I made a plan! I morphed myself into a Shuriken, and…"

"Naru-kun!"

"Ooooffff!"

Suddenly the little ball of energy better know as Kaori tackled Naruto, embracing him. After the first "approach" Naruto suddenly noticed Kaori was holding his face against her chest. Naruto tried his best to not bleed… But his head suddenly shocked back, splirting out blood.

"Naru-kun!"

"Naruto-san! Ahi!" 'This damn ankle…'

While Mayumi was crouching in pain in her chair, Kaori hurried to Naruto, almost dead in a giant pool of blood.

"Naru-kun, what happened?"

"Ehm…" 'It's the same effect of my Sexy no Jutsu… I created a Kinjutsu…' "Let's say that I'm not accustomed to certain parts of female body…"

"Eh? Oh, you mean these…"

And saying so, Kaori touched her boobs with the points of the index finger… Making Naruto blushing like mad. Mayumi, meanwhile, was glaring at her.

'That slut! How can she use those… Those… Those milk-jaws to seduce Naruto-san! Hey! Why I'm so upset? He's her escort, after all… She can do whatever she wants… Am I right?'

"Ehm… O.O Yeah…"

"Well, I can 'introduce' them to you if you want, Naru-kun… Ihihih…"

Saying this last phrase with a sexy tone of voice, Kaori took Naruto's right arm, placing it against her chest. Naruto began to become red starting from the feet. And suddenly another splirt of blood sent him flying in the skies, rotating like a rocket, and landed on the floor below, missing the balcony.

"Naru-kun!"

While Kaori was calling Naruto's name from the balcony and Mayumi was swearing under her breath, Kakashi was rolling himself on the ground to restrain the urge to laugh.

'Mmmmph… Naruto, you're the best… Well, It seems that the real Naruto's girlfriend is the blondie over there, but this Mayumi is in love of him as well, but she wouldn't admit… Hmmm… There's something wrong… Well, better I survey also the others. Let's start with Sasuke.'

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared near the pool, where Sasuke and Neji where talking.

'Let's see…'

"Uff… I think is the toughest mission I ever did…"

"You're probably right, Neji…"

'? Mission?'

"I fought Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, Sabaku no Gaara… And now I'm stuck to date a girl. Godaime-sama is really sadic…"

'? Godaime-sama?'

"Well… You surely will not get engaged, but I can't assure for myself or Naruto or Shikamaru… The girls seems to like us…"

"Yep. What a mission… Date four boyfriend-searching girls…"

'! Hey! What does it means! This… This is a mission! Godaime-sama told them… I see… Now I understand. Well, I think I can head back to Konoha… … WAIT A SECOND! I'M STUCK ON AN ISLAND! THAT MEANS THAT I'LL HAVE TO WAIT THE END OF THIS HOLIDAY! HEEEEELP!'

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was being forced by Megumi to learn how to play electric-guitar. The noises that came from the guitar were awful, and Megumi had a pillow on the head, while Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"STOOOOP! YOU'RE A DISASTER!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Tsk… Let's stop here, for now…"

"Geez… So troublesome…"

"DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT AT LEAST ONE TIME IN FIVE MINUTES! IT'S STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES, YOU KNOW!"

"Ok… So…"

"SO!"

"Ehm… So… Difficult… ' "

"Hmph… Follow me…"

"Uh?"

The two exited Megumi's room, and headed for an enormous wooden door in the middle of the hallway. Megumi opened the door, and Shikamaru saw an amazing room. It was an enormous library, the biggest one Shikamaru ever saw.

"There must be some books which says how to play guitar…"

"Are there any books about Shogi and Go?"

"I think… My sister is a real fanatic of books… And of miths… Like my father…"

"Miths?"

"Look above. At the ceiling…"

"?"

Shikamaru looked above. And was about to wet his pants, but he noticed it was only a picture. On the ceiling there was an enormous fox, slaughtering ninjas and civilian. Behind her, a ravaged place, which seemed like the Konoha village. The picture was extremely realistic, all closed in a circle. In the circle was written: "Ha hois oblyret." The most frightening thing, tough, was the nine tails of the fox.

"That's…"

"If I remember, the name's Kyuubi. It's that demon that attacked your village fourteen years ago, right?"

"… Right… But… What's written there? Ha… hois…"

"Ha hois oblyret. It's an ancient language. My father chose to make that picture and that writing. It means: 'To not forget…' Strange, right?"

"… Yeah… Strange, indeed…"

Observing well the picture, Shikamaru noticed something else… Even more strange. The eyes. The eyes of the fox. Blood lusting and full of killer intent as always, but… In the eyes of the fox seemed to be… Two human faces.

"Hey! What are you staring at?"

"… Nothing…"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

I hope I managed to give you the chills! Well, in the next chapter our heroes are going to enjoy the last day of their week-end… But there's a surprise! Stay tuned!

Next Chapter:

YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!


	11. YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**Shadow: **No problem. I didn't understand why you were asking that question, but… Glad to make myself useful!

**Kitsurumenokitsune: **Eheheh… Yeah. I need to improve that style… Well, I was writing it at 23:00, (Italy time) so…

**aQuA rHaPsOdY:** Well, I made various girls for this purpose… XD

_Observing well the picture, Shikamaru noticed something else… Even more strange. The eyes. The eyes of the fox. Blood lusting and full of killer intent as always, but… In the eyes of the fox seemed to be… Two human faces._

"_Hey! What are you staring at?"_

"… _Nothing…"_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter11: YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!**

Naruto was already back in full health, thanks to his Foxy Powers. Kaori still had a worried look, and she was in "puppy eyes no jutsu" mode. Mayumi was worried too, but she was not so open like her sister. Naruto ad a bandage on his head, but was grinning.

"Are you really ok, Naru-kun? OO"

"Yeah, don't worry… I healed from worse injures… Like when someone made a hole in my left lung…"

"EHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing this, Sasuke tsked and turned away, flushing.

"How could you heal a hole in your left lung!"

"I have a special power… Like a Bloodline limit."

"And it's so powerful? A healing factor, we could say…"

"Yeah. And after all, it would be a mess, if the nurse got injured along with the patient…"

"… Right."

"So, how about going all together to have dinner? I'm starving!"

"Ok! When Mr Tanaka will…"

"Dinner is ready."

"Call us? O.O"

The eight youngsters headed for the dinner room, and an awesome sight caught their eyes. Well, at least, the eyes of the male, because for the girls a dinner of this dimension was normal… There were hundreds of dishes, with the most strange and unknown foods. Naruto was already drooling and almost made Mayumi fell.

"Please, make yourself at home."

"Damn… Excuse me, Mayumi, but I must drop yourself on your chair immediately, or else I'll wet the entire floor of drool…"

Mayumi giggled. Naruto, as said, carefully placed her on the chair, and then launched himself on the food. The others too started to eat, but not so fast as Naruto. Naruto almost died by suffocation a pair of times, and then the waiters took the ice cream. Enormous bowls of ice cream stood before the eight youngsters, each one of the favourite flavours.

"Woah… I never saw so much ice cream all at once…"

"Eheheh… We made researches on your favourite flavours."

"EH!"

"Well… Actually, we asked your Hokage…"

"Baa-chan told you? Geez… So motherish…"

"Baa-chan?"

Suddenly Kaori hit Naruto strong on the head, making him facing his ice-cream… Literally. Naruto seemed a blond replica of Santa. The others burst out laughing.

"Why did you do that!"

"Ehm… Tsunade-sama asked me to do hit each time you say baa-chan…"

"… Damn baa… EHM! Tsunade…"

"Ihihih… I must do some favours to my future mother-in-law…"

"Ehm…"

Saying this, Kaori grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto blushed, and Mayumi was glaring at the couple.

'Damn Kaori… It's not that I'm jealous… It's just not right to do such things! I must do something to stop her… Hey! Naruto-san is my nurse, right!' "Naruto-san!"

"Yes, Mayumi?"

"Could you please take me to the movie room? I wanted to see something, this evening…"

"Ehm… Of course."

Naruto managed to get free from Kaori's grip, and helped Mayumi to stand. Kaori in the meanwhile was puffing, and the others where laughing under the breath. The only ones who hadn't yet understand the love triangle were the members of it. Naruto took Mayumi to the movie room, a giant private cinema. Mayumi pressed a button on the side of the door, and a projector exited the ceiling and started the projection. Naruto placed her carefully on a couch.

"Well… If you're ok…"

And Naruto went to the door. But Mayumi had others plan.

"Ehm… Naruto-san…"

"Uh?"

"Could… Could you please stay with me? It's boring to watch alone…"

"… Sure."

Mayumi was glad that the room was dark, so that Naruto would not notice her flushing. Naruto seated on her couch, near her. While Naruto was relaxed and was watching the film, Mayumi was more concentrated on him. Even in a dark room, his cerulean eyes were glowing, and remembered Mayumi of the sea at night. Then he focused on his chest, which was making up and down at each breath he made. Mayumi turned away, blushing.

'Why… Why I'm looking at him in this way? His eyes… His chest… What's happening to me?'

"Zzzz…"

"Uh?"

Naruto got asleep, and dropped his head on Mayumi's shoulder. Mayumi blushed. He took care of her for all the day and now he was watching a foreigner movie. No wonder he got asleep. Mayumi focused on his sleeping self. He was cute. And his lips…

'Oh my god… The lips, now? …'

Mayumi dropped Naruto's head on her tights, and became even redder. Then she started to approach his head with her. Ten cm. She closed her eyes. Five cm… Two… One… And then she kissed him. Her face was hot. Very hot. She could feel his wet lips against her. They tasted of lemon, because of the ice-cream, and were so soft… Then, suddenly she realized what she just did. And lifted her head immediately, dropping it on the couch, looking at the ceiling, blushing and breathing hard.

'That… That was… My first kiss…'

In the meanwhile, an amused Kakashi-sensei was observing the scene from a dark angle of the room. He thought of something, in the afternoon. And now he reached a decision.

'Ok… I'll do this… ? Oh-oh… Troubles… The little sister is here.'

Mayumi heard the step of Kaori heading for the movie room, and suddenly closed her eyes, to make her seem like she was asleep as well. Just in time. Kaori saw the two youngsters in that position and puffed. Then he lied down on the couch as well, and embraced Naruto, facing him. And got asleep like that. The next morning, Naruto moved in sleep, and unwillingly placed his lips on Kaori's ones. Then, he woke up. And he jumped from the couch. At noon, the guys were back on the plane, and were returning to Konoha village, Kakashi with them. When they arrived, Kakashi landed before them. And when the plane was gone, he dropped the Genjutsu. The four genins stared at him in awe.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Nice girls you got guys… I think the girls will even gimme an extra, for this mission… Or better, for your mission."

"Please, no, Kakashi-sensei!"

"… Ok. But under one condition."

"… What condition?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I want to make a novel like Icha Icha Paradise out of your stories."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!"**

_Continue…_


	12. The diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**shadow: **No, that's not that… In these days, in Italy, starting from two days before Halloween till the third of November we have some school-vacations, and I spent them in my mountain cottage. I don't have a PC there, so… But I managed to find good ideas, and this chapter is two times longer than the others!

**Irsool: **lol I baptized you! XD

**MassReader: **Yeah, but… 1. Kakashi still could manage to tell the girls before being annihilated. 2+3. Yeah, but Kakashi will publish the book using only the scenes, not the peoples. The characters will be different. And exactly because the girls are from a powerful family they should explain why they decided to cancel the publication of a book.

**Kuzo: **Sigh… I know, I know…

**Fayte Angel: **Yes, but Sasuke had no purpose to active the Sharingan. And don't forget we're talking about a Jonin. A pervert and easily tricked one, but still a Jonin.

**godoflaugh: **XD Well, here I am. I'm friendly… _Gimme your blood… _Ops! Still the effects of the Halloween party!

"_I want to make a novel like Icha Icha Paradise out of your stories."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_**YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!"**_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter12: The diary**

In the evening, the same day when the boys returned to Konoha, Sasuke was in his house, seated on a chair. In front of him, on his writing-desk, there was a book. A little book, with a red leather cover. Sasuke knew very well that book. But he had not seen it for years. And now there it was, thanks to an annoying girl.

_Flashback_

_Naruto just fell off the balcony. After a few minutes, while Naruto was being healed, Naruto approached Mayumi and whispered something in her ear._

"_About our arrangement…"_

"… _Yeah. Please, help me to walk. Head for the library."_

_Sasuke lifted Mayumi and headed for the library. Inside it, Mayumi started to search for something. And then pointed at a shelf, the highest one of all the library._

"_The little one with the red cover, between the yellow and green big ones."_

_Sasuke jumped and grabbed the said book. When he landed, he started to observe it. And his eyes immediately stood in awe at the object in his hands._

"_One of my informers told me that this book was found in a place attacked by Mukenins. Akatsuki, to be right. But I never managed to read it, except for the first page. It surely Uchiha Itachi property. Is it of any use to you?"_

"… _Yeah… You don't know how much…"_

"_?"_

_End of the flashback_

"… I remember this book… This was… Your personal diary, brother…"

_Flashback_

_A four years old Sasuke is observing his big brother Itachi, which is writing something on a little book. Sasuke is very curious of what that book is._

"_Once you finished observing, Sasuke, please go to sleep."_

"_! You knew…"_

"_Hey. I'm a genius child, you know."_

_Saying that, Itachi turns towards Sasuke, smiling at his brother, which is embarrassed and is looking at the floor._

"… _Nee-san… What are you doing?"_

"_I'm writing on my diary. I do it every day."_

"… _But isn't that something that only girls do?"_

"… _No… Well, what I can say… There are thing that you can't tell even to your friends, parents or brothers… So, you write them on the diary. It's a system to drop the pressure on your mind. But you must be careful not to let the others read it. So, I put a Genjutsu on it. If you want to read it you must have a complete Sharingan."_

"… _Why I suspect you made that Genjutsu for me expecially?"_

"_Eheheh… Go to sleep, Sasuke."_

"_Ok…"_

_End of the flashback_

'Back then I wasn't enough powerful neither to read your diary, brother… But now…'

Sasuke opened the little diary. With great surprise, he found out that there was something written on the first page not hidden by Genjutsu. It seemed written recently. And the hand-writing was Itachi-one.

"_Dear brother_

_I know I have no right to call you like this. No more. But I want to write this letter to you, before dropping this diary. Yes. I'm dropping it on purpose. Why, do you ask? … Maybe because I want you to read it. Reading this diary is the only way you got to know the truth. The truth about that night… And why I'm acting this way. If I tell you by myself, you will never trust me. But you can surely trust this diary, that you saw me writing day by day._

_Itachi"_

Sasuke felt a cold chill going down his spine, like afraid of what he could discover in that book. Slowly he activated his Sharingan, and turned the page. The first page of the diary of Itachi stood in front of him.

"_Hi, diary! I'm Itachi! Nice to meet you! I'm six years old, but they already tell me that I'm one of the better ninjas they ever saw! Proud to be my diary? Ihihih…_"

After all it was been written by a six years old child. Sasuke decided to read carefully all the pages. The first years were written obviously by a child, genius or not. Then Sasuke started to be more interested when he read about his birth.

"_Dear diary_

_Today my little brother has born! I'm a little envious, you know? They hope he'll be even more strong than me… I hope that he will be not, or else I suspect they'll completely forget about me… But it will be fun! I'm sure of this!"_

Sasuke felt something, like a puncture at his heart. Itachi had his same problems, in the beginning. Then the things started getting very interesting.

"_Dear diary_

_Today Sasuke sprained his ankle trying to imitate me! Ahahah! He's so cute… But I wish he was born in a different family. He's a so kind and sweet boy… And this clan is full of power hungry-men._"

Sasuke raised an eye-brow to this page. The power hungry-man has ever been Itachi, for him. How could he say something like this about the clan? Maybe it was only an act… But like the same Itachi said this diary was the only thing he could trust. He kept on reading.

"_Dear diary_

_The situation has become impossible to stand. The clan has become even more power-hungry. After placing only Uchiha at the high spheres of the Ninja Police Force, now they want a Uchiha as a Hokage._"

And then Sasuke almost fainted. He could not believe it. His relatives, the most powerful and noble clan of the entire leaf was plotting a coup d'état? Sasuke resumed the reading.

"… _now they want a Uchiha as a Hokage. They proposed me or my father. And they planned to make the Hokage succession a matter of blood. So the next could even be Sasuke, if me or my father… That's not right. I must do something, but what?_"

Sasuke nervously flipped the next page.

"_Dear diary_

_I built a plan. To save Sasuke and the village. This will be painful for both of me and Sasuke… My cousin, Shisui, agreed with my plan. But to do this, I must become even more powerful. It will be terrible… Forgive me, Shisui…_"

Sasuke flipped the next page, sweating.

"_Dear diary_

_This night I killed Shisui. And doing that, I obtained the legendary Magenkyou Sharingan. It has been… Terrible… But doing so, thanks to Shisui's sacrifice, I completed the first two parts of my plan: becoming more powerful and starting to make Sasuke think that it's me the villain._"

Sasuke was very, very near to an heart attack, when he flipped the next page of the diary.

"_Dear diary_

_My plan isn't working like I thought. I hoped that I could manage to persuade the heads of the Clan to listen to me, seeing that I obtained the Magenkyou, but I only managed to rush the upcoming of their plan. They plan to kill the container of the Kyuubi. So the villagers will see them as heroes, dismiss the Sandaime and place an Uchiha as new Hokage. And worst of all… They figured out that I'll never agree to their plan, so my father started training Sasuke. And they menaced me of death, if I'll interfere._"

Sasuke was about to throw up. So all the things that his mother said… The so longed-for attentions of his father were only for making him a new Itachi? And his brother… Was only acting?

_Flashback_

"_Hehe… To be top notch, is really something to think about… To have strength, means you become isolated and become arrogant… Although at first, you only sought for what you have dreamed for."_

"_An Uchiha member is only seen as an adult when he can use Katon."_

"_As I expected you are my child. You did well. From now on, you may shamelessly wear the family crest on your back. You must now improve, and then you can soar to great heights. Also… I will say one thing…"_

"_!"_

"_Do not follow after your brother."_

"_When he talks to me, my father only talks about you!"_

_End of flashback_

Now crying, Sasuke was flipping the next page of the diary. The date was the day of the Uchiha Slaughter.

"_Dear diary_

_I know well the Kyuubi container. A child… The same age of Sasuke. I know him because I've been his ANBU guard for a few months. He doesn't deserve to die. He's carrying a burden of this size, restraining a demon to do any harm to the world, and the villagers are treating him like garbage, and he doesn't have relatives or friends… My relatives… I have no other choice. I must kill them. All of them. And I'm going to tell something to Sasuke in a way that he'll dislike power. Seeing what dreams of power do to men, he will surely not become like my father. By I can't kill my entire Clan alone. Even with the Magenkyou Sharingan, I'm not enough powerful. So, I asked for help to some people. They are building a Mukenin organization, and they need members. I agreed to enter it after they'll help me to do this thing._"

Sasuke was now crying even harder. For him, and for the village, his brother slaughtered the entire clan and entered a Mukenin organization. Crying and breathing harder, he suddenly realized something. Itachi wrote about a 'Kyuubi Container'. So, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi but he sealed him into a living being? A child? Sasuke was trying to find out who this child was. He had few clues… He was an orphan like Sasuke, he was his same age, he was being treated like shit and he didn't have any friends… Then Sasuke remembered of a fight. A fight between a certain red-haired sand nin and a certain loud-mouth blonde. And then another one, between him and the same loud-mouth. In the first battle the blonde summoned an enormous frog, and then transformed it into a nine tails fox. In their battle he got surrounded by chakra, which assumed the shape of a fox. And the chakra was acting like it had a free will. The same blonde didn't have any family and started making friends when he became a ninja. The puzzle pieces placed themselves at the right places, and a name suddenly popped up.

"… Naruto… Then… You…"

And Sasuke also remembered of the request made by Mayumi.

_Flashback_

"… _Yeah… You don't know how much…"_

"_? Well, now don't forget my part of the arrangement. I want you to gather information for me."_

"… _About what?"_

"… _I can't tell you why, but…"_

"_But?"_

"…"

"…"

"_I want you to find out how your Yondaime disposed of Kyuubi."_

_Continue…_


	13. Mister Kokugan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

Let's answer the reviews!

**MassReader: **Don't worry. Kyuubi will be evil as well. In this fic I'll answer a question, though, that is made very often…

**Kitsurumenokitsune: **If you read well the Volume 13 you'll see that the Sandaime said that the Shinigami can be seen only by the user and by the enemy hit by the technique.

_The puzzle pieces placed themselves at the right places, and a name suddenly popped up._

"… _Naruto… Then… You…"_

"_I want you to find out how your Yondaime disposed of Kyuubi."_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Chapter13: Mister Kokugan**

This time the girls and the four ninjas had a pic-nic on the hill behind the mansion. They were all eating on the grass. Neji was having problem with a horse taken by Yukiko, and Shikamaru was trying different pairs of earring taken by Mayumi, and while Kaori was feeding Naruto like a baby, Mayumi was talking with Sasuke behind a tree.

"So… You discovered something?"

"… Actually, I discovered all. I know exactly what has been of Kyuubi, and where it is now."

"Really!"

"… But first, I want to know why you want to discover this."

"… Our agreement wasn't like this."

"I'm sorry, but I need to know."

"…"

The two boys stared at each other in silence, for at least a minute, without even moving. Then, Mayumi decided to confess.

"… My father has something to do with Kyuubi."

"!"

"I don't know what exactly… But more important, Kyuubi has also something to do with our mothers as well. We didn't ever know who they were…"

"… How do you know that your family has something to do with Kyuubi?"

"… In our library there's a drawing on the ceiling. It's the Kyuubi ravaging your village. But more important, the eyes of Kyuubi… In the eyes of Kyuubi there are the faces of my mother and my father. That's strange, right?"

"… Ok. I told you the information. Well, Kyuubi was impossible to kill, even for Yondaime. But not impossible to defeat. Instead of killing it, Yondaime sealed it."

"Sealed it? Where?"

"… Not where, but in who."

"! You mean… He sealed it…"

"In a new born baby, who was born that same night, using a technique that, I suppose, killed him in the process."

"… And who is this person? Who has to carry this enormous burden?"

"I say you this. Naruto's birthday is the tenth of November."

"!"

"Now, it's up to you. Thanks for the diary."

Sasuke walked away. Mayumi was still in shock. The boy… That cheerful boy… That happiness face… Was carrying probably the biggest burden and danger to this world? Mayumi looked at Naruto, who was now smoking from the ears and erupting flames from the mouth because the food cooked by Kaori was too spicy. That boy… Those whisker-marks… That mask… Was it only a mask, after all? Mayumi walked to him to talk to him about that matter. Naruto has been saved by the pool, and was now "phewing" in relief.

"Naruto-san…"

"Uh? Mayumi-chan."

"… Can I talk to you? It's important…"

"… Of course."

Naruto followed Mayumi inside the park, and into the labyrinth garden. Well, labyrinth only named. It was only an intricate garden with wall of bushes. Mayumi stopped, and looked at Naruto, a sad look on her face. Naruto immediately got worried.

"… Mayumi-chan, what's…"

"I know about the Kyuubi…"

"!"

"I'm… I'm not scared of you, first thing. Don't even think about it."

"… Then, what?"

"I'm… It's only that… I'm sorry…"

"… Sorry?"

"I… I want to know something from Kyuubi. That's why I've been searching for it. And that's why I faked to want a Konoha ninja as fiancé. I wanted information… Because it has something to do with my family…"

"… Then… Our friendship… Even your sisters… Was it all a fake from the beginning?"

"No! That's not that! I'm sorry for not telling you! I'm sorry for not making you aware of this! In the beginning, yes, all was a fake, but now… Now…"

"Now?"

Mayumi looked at the floor and tears started to flow from her face. The she looked at Naruto again, who had on a look as inexpressive as Itachi Uchiha.

"I love you…"

"What?"

"I… I love you Naruto-san… I've fallen for you from that time, at the Heaven Tower…"

_Flashback_

_Suddenly, Naruto embraced warmly Mayumi. The girl blushed at the feeling of the masculine body of Naruto and of his body warmth… Then, she embraced back him, closing her eyes, just in time._

'_What's happening! Why I'm feeling like this! My cheeks are so hot…'_

_End of the flashback_

Mayumi had completely broken out, and tears were flowing like rivers from her eyes. Naruto was still inexpressive.

"But… But I understand if you don't want to see me ever again, Naruto-san… But… But I just wanted to tell you… To tell you…"

Naruto, with still the inexpressive look on his face, started walking towards Mayumi. Then he raised a hand. Mayumi closed her eyes, waiting for the slap to come, but… It never came. Instead, she felt a hand on her head, and an arm embracing her end pulling her closer to Naruto's chest. Naruto was not slapping her… He was embracing her.

"Stupid… How could I hate you for something like that?"

"Na-Naruto-san…"

"You couldn't know… And if you wanted to know something about Kyuubi, you should've asked…"

"You… You're not mad at me… My family and the Kyuubi…"

"How could I? And to tell you the truth…"

"Eh?"

"I… I…"

Naruto was now blushing hard, trying to say something that couldn't flow out of his mouth. Mayumi stared at him blushing as well, and in the meanwhile he approached Naruto's lips, closing her teary eyes, and so did Naruto, ready to kiss… Then they heard footsteps. They turned, and Mayumi became pale. In front of them stood a man about thirty years old. He was wearing a white dress, with black sunglasses, and had long black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Mayumi, Mayumi… You have sure a large mouth… I just returned from work, and what I found?"

"Fa… Father…"

"Father? You mean… This is your dad?"

"I told you I don't know how many times to not tell anyone about our family and the Kyuubi… You remember what happened to your friends? To your private teacher?"

"! Naruto-san! Run!"

"What the… !"

Suddenly the man was in front of Naruto, and punched him hard into the stomach. From the point of connection exploded a green thunder, and Naruto felt like all his cells destroying one after another, and fuming like he was being burned, he collapsed to the floor.

"Naruto-san! No!"

"Remember this, Mayumi. That's your entire fault. Now, we should think about a punishment for you…"

"No! Naruto-san!"

Mister Kokugan began to drag away Mayumi, who was crying and screaming Naruto's name. Suddenly, Mister Kokugan stopped. He was feeling a strange chakra. An enormous, powerful chakra. And he knew well that chakra. He turned around and saw a red tornado of chakra enveloping the body of the blond, who stood newly up, without a scar on his body. The chakra suddenly began to concentrate into a shape. Soon the boy was envelope by a fox shape, and his eyes where like slits, and his whiskers more deep.

"Mayumi-chan… Now I understand why you hate your father…"

'This… This chakra…'

"Naruto… Naruto-san…"

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES ANY HARM TO HER OWN DAUGHTER!"

Naruto rushed at mister Kokugan. With his chakra pawn hit him, and grabbed him. Then he began to crush him several times into the ground. More, more and more. After he saw blood coming out from his body, bone crushed and flesh burned by the chakra, Naruto jumped into the air. He released the grip on mister Kokugan, and then punched him with pawns and tail. Mister Kokugan crushed into the ground hard, crumbling it. Smoke covered the crater. Mayumi stood in awe at him, while Naruto returned to his normal self.

'So… This is the power of Kyuubi… Terrifying…'

"Mayumi-san… It's all finished…"

"No. It has not even started… Hahahaha… Hahahahahaha!"

"!"

"!"

Mister Kokugan stood up from the crater, as new. His clothes ripped and burned, but he was only covered in dirt. And he was laughing like mad.

"I can't believe it… After fourteen years… I'll be finally able to do it again…"

"How can you be still alive?"

"Let's say that you're not the only one who can use a special kind of chakra, Naruto-san… Now, please…"

"!"

Suddenly Naruto felt something into his arm. Mayumi felt it as well. Mister Kokugan had just launched two needles at them. In thirty seconds, they were both asleep, and Mister Kokugan was laughing even harder.

"Uhuhuhuh… Uhuhuhuh… Ahhhhahahahahah! Ahahahahahah!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

The secret of the Kokugan family finally discovered! Sasuke leads Shikamaru and Neji to save the girls and Naruto, but when they discover the truth, what will they do? Stay tuned!

Next chapter:

The pieces


	14. The pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my OCs.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispered phrases_"

"**Jutsus**"

"**PHRASES TOLD IN UNISON**"

First… I want to thank you all. This has been my first well written Chapter Fan Fiction. I didn't expect so much reviewers. I hope you liked this story and that you'll like the ending. And stay tuned for my next stories! Let's answer to the reviews!

**luvKaWaIi: **No. The summary says NarutoX? and so on. I never said it was a "regular pairing" fic. Well, this is the last chapter.

_Suddenly Naruto felt something into his arm. Mayumi felt it as well. Mister Kokugan had just launched two needles at them. In thirty seconds, they were both asleep, and Mister Kokugan was laughing even harder._

"_Uhuhuhuh… Uhuhuhuh… Ahhhhahahahahah! Ahahahahahah!"_

**It's the duty of a ninja!**

**Final Chapter: The pieces**

Naruto finally woke up from the slumber. He immediately noticed that he wasn't in the garden anymore. He was in a sort of prison. He had still his clothes on, but he was attacked to a wall with chains. In front of him, there was an altar. On the altar, the unconscious form of Mayumi, dressed only with a white tunic, her hair loose.

"What the…"

"Finally woken up, Naruto-san?"

"!"

From an angle of the room, appeared mister Kokugan. Still dressed as before. He was not wearing anymore his sunglasses. His eyes were of a creepy black colour. Naruto glared at him in anger. He tried to break free from the chains, but he couldn't use any chakra.

"Those chains cut the flow of chakra. It's impossible for you to do any jutsus."

"… What do you want with me, bastard?"

"Please, call me Rei. Only to take back what is rightfully mine, Naruto-san. Something that it's in your body."

"… So, you want the Kyuubi chakra?"

"No, Naruto-san. I want the Kyuubi itself."

"And why did you say that's it's rightfully yours?"

"Because it has been me who summoned the Kyuubi fourteen years ago."

"!"

Naruto stared in awe at the man in front of him. He, that dandy looking guy, had summoned Kyuubi and almost destroyed Konoha?

"You… You summoned Kyuubi?"

"Yeah… Well, to tell you the truth, I created it. Once a fox dies, he turns into a spirit, and after one hundred years from their death they add a tail, at two hundred two, and so on, till nine tails. But they're only pranksters, not demons. But using my arcane magic, which my family uses from generations, I managed to trap one of them and to make him a powerful demon, which I could command with my will. But your Yondaime was a hell of a pain in the ass… He sealed Kyuubi inside you. And now I'll be finally able to revive it."

"You're a fool!"

"Yeah… A fool who'll rule the world. Now, wait here, Naruto-san. I'm going to retrieve what I need for the ritual. And don't try to wake up Mayumi. You're quite resistant, but the poison will affect her for another half-hour."

And then, he disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. Naruto continued to try to focus his chakra, but… Nothing. Those chains really stopped his flow.

'Then I must break them with my muscle power only… Damn. This will take time.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in the garden, the other guys were searching for Naruto and Mayumi. Kaori had a worried expression on her face.

"Goddamn. Where are those two?"

"I hope they're ok…"

'… I felt for sure the strange chakra of Naruto… The Kyuubi chakra. What happened? Naruto for sure had used it to fight… I hope he hasn't attacked Mayumi…'

"I bet… I BET THEY'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE MAKING OUT! THAT BITCH OF MAYUMI! HOW COULD SHE…"

"Calm down, Kaori… ' I'm sure Mayumi will never…"

"Oh, that's right. Because she's unconscious, at the moment."

"!"

All of the six teens turned to see who talked. It was no other than Mister Kokugan. He was smirking mischievously, seated on a branch of a tree.

"… And you are?"

"Fa… Father…"

"What! This is you father!"

"… You said that Mayumi is unconscious at the moment… And I suppose Naruto as well…"

"Correct."

"… And I bet it's you who knocked them unconscious."

"… I hate clever guys like you… It makes me want to kill them."

Mister Kokugan took out of his pocket a strange stone, coloured of red and orange. It seemed like shining in the darkness of the night.

'What is that? It's strange…'

"Ahhh… Ahhhh!"

"! Kaori-san! What's happening!"

"My… My head…"

"Mine as well… What's happening? Ahhh!"

"Megumi! Yukiko!"

"Girls… Kill them."

"What?"

Then, suddenly, the three girls stopped screaming. They rose from the floor, and turned to the three boys. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru froze. The girls had strange eyes. They were bloody red, and had slits. Almost identical…

'Almost identical to Naruto when he transforms!'

"! Sasuke! Watch out!"

"!"

Suddenly Kaori rushed at Sasuke at inhuman speed, and kicked him into the stomach. But behind was waiting Megumi, which grabbed one of his legs and launched him towards the other two guys. In the meanwhile, Yukiko punched the floor, which crumbled till the place where stood Shikamaru and Neji. They lost balance, and Sasuke hit them.

"Ouff…"

"How could they…"

"Finish them."

The girls surrounded the shinobis, forming a triangle around them. Then they raised hands and pointed them forward the three guys. Suddenly, red sphere of chakra started to form in their palms.

"!"

"**Inferno Triangle no Jutsu.**"

They launched the spheres together, which hit the ground, an blazed the three shinobi. After thirty seconds, there was nothing else that ashes and an enormous crater where before stood the three shinobis.

"Very good, girls. Now, follow me. It's time to achieve the fruits of our fatigues."

Mister Kokugan began walking towards the mansion, followed by the three girls. When they disappeared, the three shinobi moved the three branch where they were hiding, and looked around.

"Powerful…"

"What happened? It seemed like that strange stone controlled them… And gave them also great powers."

"Right… We got caught by surprises, but… Sasuke, use the mobile-phone to call for help. In the meanwhile, we'll follow them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, in half an hour, managed to loosen the chains. They were almost to break. They needed only one more pull at full power… But then, Mister Kokugan came back, along with Kaori, Megumi and Yukiko. Naruto, at first, wanted to call for their help, but something caught his mind… Their eyes. Their eyes were red. They seemed so much like… His ones when he used Kyuubi chakra. He had to wait for the proper moment to free himself and save the girls.

"… You're back…"

"You can see it by yourself, right? Well… Now we can start the ritual."

"Didn't you say that you needed to retrieve some 'pieces'?"

"Uhuhuh… Naruto-kun, they're right in front of you."

"?"

Naruto looked around, but not noticed anything strange or different from before… The girls. Before there were only him, Mayumi and Rei in the room. Now there were three more people. Naruto immediately got angry.

"You bastard! You need human sacrifice for the ritual, uh! You're going to sacrifice all of them!"

"Half correct, Naruto-san. But Mayumi is the only one who is going to be sacrificed."

"And what for the other girls?"

"I'll reunite them."

"? Re… Reunite them?"

"… Uhuhuhuhuh… Ahahahahah! Ahhhhahahahah!"

"STOP LAUGHING AND TELL WHAT THE FUCK MEANS TO REUNITE THEM!"

In the meanwhile, the sleep spell lost his effect on Mayumi as well. She woke up to see Naruto tied to the wall, his father laughing like a mad, and her sisters with red eyes.

"What… What's the meaning of this?"

"Ah, you're awake as well, Mayumi. Very well. I'll explain this."

"…"

"Do you know what your Yondaime did, right?"

"Of course… He sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto-san. So what?"

"Well, it's not completely right. He managed to seal only a part of it. The chakra and the mind."

"?"

"The Kyuubi was not only pure spirit, of else it couldn't slaughter an entire village. It had a body, of course. Your Yondaime sealed the chakra and the mind of Kyuubi, the soul. But what about the body?"

"…"

_Flashback_

_A younger Rei Kokugan was on his knees, screaming like an obsess, in a basement. He could see the Yondaime seal away his precious Kyuubi, his demon…_

"_Nonononono! Kyuubi was invincible! How could a filthy human… Hey. Wait a minute. He only sealed the soul… That means that I can save the rest of it! Yes… If I seal the remaining pieces of his body, one day I'll be able to revive it… Yes! Arcane Arts! I summon you! Save what's its vanishing! Save what I need!"_

_In front of Rei started to form three globs of light, each one then taking human form. In front of him stood in a few minutes three babies, all females._

_End of the flashback_

"… You mean…"

"Yes… Those girls are nothing other that the Kyuubi! Yukiko, the tails! Megumi, the body! And Kaori, the head! When I'll reunite them to the soul sealed away in you, I will revive Kyuubi! And no one will stop us, this time! I'll rule the world!"

"… What are you saying, bastard?"

"Uh?"

"What are you saying! Those girls aren't the filthy pieces of the body of a fucking demon! They're Kaori, Megumi and Yukiko! Girls, wake up from that slumber! I know you're inside there, somewhere!"

"… Ahahahahah! I understand your feelings, but it's useless! With my Demon Stone I control them and… Uh?"

Rei stared at the girls, noticing something strange. Then, he noticed something. Kaori had dropped a tear, and her eyes were trembling, half cerulean half red. And the other girls' eyes were trembling as well.

"… Na… Naru…"

"Right, Kaori! Keep pushing! I know you can do it!"

'How that's possible? The bond with this guy and his friends is so tight that… No! That's impossible! I created Kyuubi to follow my orders! There's no way that after all these years they got a personality of their own!' "You must obey my orders!"

"Ahhhhh!"

The Demon Stone glowed, and Kaori screamed again. Suddenly, her eyes were back to bloody red.

"… Eheheh… What I told you?"

"… There's one more thing that I don't understand."

"What, Mayumi-chan?"

"… Me… What am I! What am I to you! If you needed a simple sacrifice, why you took care of me all these years!"

"You? My dear, you're my natural daughter."

"Then… What about my mother! And why do you need me!"

"… You're going to die anyway, so I'll make you see."

Rei moved his hands, and a green light glowed from Mayumi's and Naruto's eyes, who seemed like in trance.

_Flashback_

"_Why… Why are you doing this? I thought… I thought you loved me…"_

"_Of course I love you. That's why I'm giving you the honour to be the masterpiece of my greatest creation, the Kyuubi."_

_A woman, who seemed like a grow up version of Mayumi, was on the same altar where Mayumi was now. She was crying, while Rei moved his hands. Suddenly, an enormous fox with nine-tails appeared in front of them, high three meters._

"_Frightening, right? And think that when it'll eat you, it'll become hundred meters higher."_

"_No, please… Don't do this… Who will take care of Mayumi? Our Mayumi? She's only three months old…"_

"_Don't worry… I'll take care of her… Personally. Now, Kyuubi…"_

"_Grrr…"_

"_Eat her."_

_End of the flashback_

Mayumi and Naruto got out of the trance. Mayumi let a single tear fall from her right eye, then the tears became more and more, and in a few seconds, she was crying hard.

"I need you… Because that to reunite the Kyuubi I need the same blood. The blood of your mother family. And you're the only one alive."

"Sniff… Mother…"

"… YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yeah right, Naruto-san… Now let the ritual begin."

The three girls joined hands, and started to glow red, as well as Naruto. Rei was saying things in a strange language. Then suddenly an enormous red light enveloped the entire room. When Naruto got his sight back, the girls were no more into the room. At their place, stood an enormous fox with nine tails, three meters high.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now, it remains only one thing to do… Kyuubi…"

"Goukakkyu no Jutsu!"

"!"

From behind the door of the basement, erupted an enormous flame. Rei dodged jumping to the left. Two figures entered the room, and set Mayumi free from her chains.

"Neji-san… Shikamaru-san…"

"Good work, guys! But a bit too late!"

Naruto pulled one more time, and broke free from his chains. He started to form a Rasengan in his right hand, and rushed at Rei. Rei noticed the thing, and launched a green ray of light at him, but Naruto dodged and hit first the Demon Stone, destroying it, and then Rei him self, killing him in the process. After thirty seconds, in the room was nothing more than silence.

"I said I'd kill you, bastard…"

"… Naruto…"

"!"

"We still have a problem…"

Naruto turned around, and there stood the enormous fox, grinning its teeth, growling and looking at them with red angry eyes.

"Kaori-chan… Girls… Please, I know you're inside there…"

"Grrrraur!"

"!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If one was a mile away from the island where the fact was happening, he could now see an enormous explosion of red light, which made all the island ground zero, and the sky black cloudy. On it stood now only an enormous fox, and a group of teens protected by a red ball of red chakra, emanated by a blonde boy enveloped by the same chakra, with the shape of a fox with nine tails.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked in front of him. There was the foxes, with bloodthirsty eyes. He them made a decision.

"Guys, take Mayumi away and run."

"And you?"

"I will turn back the girls to their previous forms. But I can't assure that you'll be safe. So…"

"… Naruto…"

"…"

"Don't do anything stupid like sacrificing yourself for them."

"! Naruto-san!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and "knocked unconscious by Sasuke" Mayumi rushed towards the shore. Then Sasuke took Mayumi and started walking on the water, while she was struggling to go back. Naruto looked into the eyes of the fox in front of him. There was nothing more of human, into them. He began to focus the chakra into his right hand. An enormous Rasengan, large at least three meters, popped up. The fox, in the meanwhile, focused red energy into his mouth, into a ball. While Naruto rushed at the fox, the fox launched a ray of red energy towards him. The two techniques connected. While Naruto pushed hard, he noticed something. The eyes of the fox had turned cerulean. Then, he wasn't anymore into the same place. He was in a totally blank space. He turned around, but he couldn't see anything. Then, suddenly, he felt a pair of soft, round things that he knew too well, and a pair of hands which covered his eyes.

"Kaori…"

Smiling, Naruto said the name of the blonde girl. He then turned, and felt her lips on his. They were kissing. For the second time, even if they didn't know. The girl broke the kiss after a few seconds, and then smiled at Naruto, who smiled back at her.

"I knew it was you…"

"You remember my chest so well, Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe…"

"…"

"… Where are Yukiko and Megumi?"

"They have already… Passed on. I'm the head, so I'm the only one left."

"No. You're not the head."

"I know… I meant that the head was sealed inside me. We were created to contain the pieces, not out of it."

"I already knew… Now, you're ready to turn back to normal?"

"… That's impossible…"

"Eh?"

"I have not enough energy to turn back to normal… And if you give me yours, you'll die."

"But… But we have time! You can control the fox, right! With time, we…"

"I'm not in control of it, Naruto-kun… Not for long. I only have this chance to solve things. That's why you have to absorb me."

"What?"

"I'll be sealed inside you as well, Naruto-kun… I'll die, but all the pieces of the Kyuubi will reunite inside you, and with time you'll absorb it all, so you'll rid the world of this menace."

"But…"

"Please, Naruto-kun… Don't say anything more… And there's someone that you care about more than me… I already know…"

"… I…"

_Note: Guys, I have a surprise for you. Two surprises. I've prepare two endings, one for each girl. Different the girl, different the ending. What will do Naruto in each one? Discover it._

**Ending1: Kaori**

"… I… That's not true!"

"Uh?" 'Naruto-kun…'

"Yes… I fell something for Mayumi, but… I only like her! I love you, Kaori-chan! Only you!"

"But… Naruto-kun… You have friends… And dreams… I can't…"

"My dream doesn't matter! I've already given up on it! And I don't want to get separated by you!"

"Na… Naruto-kun!"

Kaori hugged tightly Naruto, crying hardly. Naruto embraced her back. He wanted to cry as well, but restrained himself, and only a single tear flowed out of his eyes.

"Sniff… You… You made me happy, you know?"

"I know…"

"But… There's no other choice… I'm already…"

"Yes, we don't have enough energy to save the both of us… But…"

"…"

"But to be reborn…"

"! Reborn?"

"Yes. We'll start again. A new life, in another place."

"But… We'll remember of each other?"

"I don't know… But I'm sure of one thing. Wherever we'll be, wherever we'll reborn… We'll meet again, and… And we'll be together one more time. We are tied by something even deeper than love… I can feel it."

"… Thanks… Naruto-kun…"

"… Now, let's go…"

Red chakra started to flow from under both the teens, who continued to embrace with each other, exchanging an eternal promise with each other. The red chakra soon enveloped them, warm and pleasant… Like love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke noticed something. Another explosion of light. This time is white, and the clouds which have gathered before disappeared, revealing the sky, full of stars. Sasuke handed over Mayumi to Shikamaru, and headed for the island one more time. When he reached the place where the battle was taking place, he found nothing more than Naruto's forehead protector, and a tail of warm orange fur, one on the other, almost like they were embracing. Sasuke stared at the two objects for at least five minutes. Then he picked up the two objects, and after staring at them for other few minutes, he looked up at the sky, just in time to see two falling stars heading west.

"… You damn baka…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a house of the Hidden Village of Stone, two families are celebrating a joyful event. The two families had been friends since childhood, and they decided to be neighbours. And even Kami-sama helped. The two women have given birth to their babies in the same night. Now they are into a house of one of the families, each woman embracing his baby.

"It's beautiful… Sorry, he's beautiful."

"Right. But she is a beautiful being too."

"Did you notice? They have both cerulean eyes… And blonde hair."

"I think they'll get along well…"

"They could even get married. Ahahah!"

"Well… What about the name?"

"Well… I thought… I think Naruto will suit him. As for her?"

"We decided for Kaori."

"Well… Then, Naruto, now it's time to sleep with your little friend Kaori."

The two women place the two babies in a cradle. The two babies, moving in sleep, touched hands, and they both giggled.

**The end**

**Ending2: Mayumi**

"… I… I understand, Kaori-chan…"

"… I knew it… Please, make happy my sister."

Saying that, Kaori started to vanish. Naruto, crying, tried to touch her hand one last time, but he didn't succeed. He fell on his knees, crying even harder. While the whole white of the place was like being absorbed by his body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke noticed something. Another explosion of light. This time is white, and the clouds which have gathered before disappeared, revealing the sky, full of stars. Sasuke handed over Mayumi to Shikamaru, and headed for the island one more time. When he reached the place where the battle was taking place, he found Naruto, shirtless. He had a strange seal on his stomach. He wasn't the same seal that he saw that time in the Forest of Death. This one seemed more like a flower than a spiral. Naruto touched his new seal with the hand, than a tear flew out of his right eye, and he looked up at the sky.

"… Goodbye… Kaori-chan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayumi awakened from his slumber, finally. He was on the shore of another island. He rose from the floor, and started looking around. He saw only Neji and Shikamaru.

"Where… Where is Naruto-san?"

"… Look over there."

Mayumi looked at the sea. Naruto and Sasuke were walking on the water, slowly. They reached the shore, and when Naruto saw Mayumi awake, he smiled warmly. Mayumi bit her lower lip, and started to cry. She then rushed to Naruto, embracing him at the neck, in tears.

"Naruto-san… I… I…"

"… I know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO AWAY!"

"Ahhhh!"

An angry young man, with long spiky blond hair is shouting at a bunch of reporter to go away, in front of an hospital. Then he makes an hand-seal and disappears. He reappears in front of an hospital room. He openes the door. In an hospital bed there's a woman, reading a book. She has long silk black hair. She notices that her husband had opened the door, and greets her with a warm smile.

"What's with that face?"

"Another reporter assault… They want to know something about the "Kokugan Heir"… Damn! I married you, but nobody still knows the name of the Uzumaki…"

"Well… The one who holds the money it's me, not you. You're only an ex-ninja who now holds a financial empire along with the wife."

"Hey! What do you mean with only! I retired as a special Jonin, remember! And… Uh?"

Suddenly, the door opens. A nurse walks in, with a baby enveloped by a towel in her arms.

"Look who is here…"

"Ohhh…Give me, give me…"

The nurse places the baby in the arms of her mother, and then goes out. The mother looks at her baby, smiling.

"Look. Look what you did."

"What we did. It's a she, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then… The name we decided it's still the same?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok. That's good. Come here, Kaori-chan. I'm your daddy."

**The end2**

**Thanks to:**

**Iongravirei, RainingHeart, bm, Dark Naruto, KatonKageNaruto, luvKaWai, shadow-123-anbu, Kitsurumenokitsune, Li09, konoha's kage, Fayte Angel, xX Konoha Ninja Xx, jen, -.-, rikuzqueenkeybladegodess, Honeyandclover, aQuA rHaPsOdY, shadow, MassReader, Irsool, zero, Jey, Kuzo, lia-lia, magerm, godoflaugh, Sirus183, blackwolf0925, Naruto ( Original, aren't we? XD ), Dimitiri P of the Dark Icon, AnimeLover57, Yokuryu-Sama, silverfangedgoddess09, Greenisacolor, the dark icon writers, Kuroneko Ketsueki, tomai, mayukochan, LoYaLiZtA, kawaii dolphin girl, Big Ddady Cool, Godsbane, Moonlight Star Phoenix, The Gandhara, grand fireball, aya-is-insane, bocococo, AddictiveJon, lazybluishgurl013, Drolkrad, blackangelz23 and to all those who have read my story but not reviewed.**

Well… What I can say… Now I need to convince you to keep me on your author alert/favourites! hoW! Hehehehe… Here's a piece of the first chapter of my next fic! The title? **The bunshin scroll!** Stay tuned!

**The bunshin scroll**

**Prologue: The merchant**

"This makes three thousand, Naruto! NO! I'll not go out with you!"

Naruto had just get dropped down by Sakura one more time. The girl shouted at him, bumped him on the head, and leaved to bore Sasuke. Naruto was almost to leave, then something bounced to his mind. Why. Why he was rejected like that? Why he was always dropped down by Sakura-chan and no female being on the world even looked at him? With this thoughts in mind, Naruto headed for his favourite place, the Ichiraku ramen. He ordered a large portion of Miso Ramen, and started eating slowly. The old owner noticed the mood of his best customer.

"What's up, Naruto-kun?"

"… Well… You see… Sakura-chan…"

"Ayame! Naruto has a problem with girls!"

"°°"

The old man disappeared and his beautiful daughter pooped up, smiling.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"… That's… It seems that girls don't even notices that I exist…"

"It seems strange to me… You're so cute!"

"Thanks… But seems that being cute isn't all. And in the meanwhile, Sasuke-teme has his fanc-club and Sakura-chan."

"Well… What differs your friend Sasuke from you?"

"Well… He's not forced to act like an idiot to get the others to notice him… That because he's the elite Uchiha and cool…"

"Well, then, that's obvious. First: You should stop acting like an idiot. It's not so difficult, right?"

"Hem…"

"RIGHT!"

"Right."

"Very well. Second: If the girls of your ages falls for strong people, become stronger. That's simple. What do you say?"

"… You're right, Ayame-chan! I'm going to train right… Hem, after Ramen. First Ramen, then girls."

"Lesson number one, Naruto-kun. Girls don't like when you prefer something else to them. Ihihih…"

After twenty bowls of Ramen, Naruto paid the bill and get lost. He had only a thing in mind: becoming stronger. But… How? Ero-Sannin was too busy with his researches… Kakashi-sensei only taught Sasuke… No wonder he wasn't getting any stronger. But he couldn't wait for them forever. He should get stronger by himself. When he was walking, he noticed something. A strange man, dressed with a brown cloak and a straw hat, was standing seated at the side of carriage. On the carriage stood a sing-board: "Kitsuki: All for ninjas! Marvellous scrolls for cheap!". Naruto walked to him. It was a beginning, after all.

"Hello?"

"Ah! A customer! How can I help you?"

"Well… I need to get stronger… I want a scroll with strong jutsus."

"No problem! We have this one! He contains all the Suiton Jutsus of the Mist Country! It's only 999,9 ryo! Or this one with Raiton Jutsus! It's 1499,9…"

"STOP! I only have 700 ryo!"

"Uhmmm… I understand… Well, there's something particular you wish?"

"Well… Maybe something I'm good at…" 'What's my strongest jutsu? The Rasengan and the Summoning jutsu, of course… But I learned them with fatigue… The Kage Bunshin! I'm good at Bushins! I learned it in a night!' "Do you have something involving bunshins?"

"Ohhh! I have the scroll that suits you perfectly!"

The man rustled into his carriage, and took out a scroll. The scroll was one meter long and twenty cm large. It was completely brown, and was closed by a wax seal, with on the kanji of "Shadow".

"The Bunshin scroll!"

"The Bunshin scroll?"

"This fabulous scroll contains all the bunshins of the world! But today most ninjas prefer powerful elemental jutsus, or ones with big names like 'Clean my bathroom neat and fresh no jutsu!', even if they're useless… That's why it's so cheap. I'm sure you'll make good use of it. It's 500 ryo."

"Thanks! Here you are!"

Naruto handed over to Kitsuki the money, and rushed off to the training ground, to try the new jutsus. Kitsuki was moving his carriage, thinking that maybe there were still true ninjas in this world. Naruto arrived at the training ground in ten minutes. He removed the wax seal, and started to read the scroll. The first jutsu was obviously the normal Bunshin no Jutsu. Then there was Mizu Bunshin, Suna Bunshin, Tsuchi Bunshin… The Kage Bunshin was the tenth of the list. Naruto quickly jumped to the last jutsu of the list. Its name was "Real Bunshin no Jutsu."

"This jutsu creates four perfect copies of the owner, which not disappear till they get killed. They have the same stamina of the owner. Cool! So it really creates four real me! Only me can destroy them! Caution: we recommend to perfect all the other bunshin, before trying to perform this, or unforeseeable side-effects will take place. Side-effects my ass! Let's see… Boar, Monkey…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in the near training ground, all the genins were gathered… Well, almost all. Naruto was obviously missing, because he forgot about the meeting. Also the Jonins were there. In fact, they were going to discuss something very important: the incoming Konoha dance.

"You know, now you're fourteen, and you must take part to this event as well. So, each girl will choose a boy to be his escort, and we'll be the judges. Ok?"

"I WANT SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO! SASUKE-KUN IT'S MINE!"

"Hmph…"

"Sakura-san! Would you like to…"

"So troublesome… And Naruto-baka isn't here."

"Tsk. That's right. Well, I don't think a single girl would choose Naruto, so…"

"Pssst. Kakashi. You're forgetting a very shy Hyuga heiress…"

"Ops! You're right, Kurenai! Hey. Anyone has seen…"

Suddenly, an enormous explosion blew up from the near training ground, and all the ninjas took off and landed a few meters away, because of the explosion.

"… Naruto… I bet it's Naruto."

"Let's see. I hope he didn't get hurt himself too bad…"

All the ninjas rushed to the near training ground, moving bushes and branch out of their way. One of them bounced right into the face of Shikamaru, but it didn't matter. All they wanted was to see what had been of Naruto. The first one to move the final bush was Kakashi.

"Naruto, could you please… Ex… Plain…"

"Na… Naruto…"

"What the…"

"Hn? What do you want, Hatake-san?"

STAY TUNED!


End file.
